Molly and Arthur: What Comes Before All Else
by writer007
Summary: Chapter 13 up! Beginning in their seventh year, meet the previous generation of Hogwarts' friends and the original Order. Follow Arthur and Molly as they build their life together.
1. ch 1 7th Years of Hogwarts,Class of 1965

****

Arthur and Molly: What Comes Before All Else 

Arthur is a Muggle loving wizard with patched robes. Molly is a fiery redhead. Beginning in their seventh year, meet the group of friends that brought them together. Meet the previous generation of Hogwarts' friends and the original members of the Order. Follow Arthur and Molly as they build their life together. 

****

Chapter 1- 7th Years of Hogwarts, Class of 1965

It was the beginning of another year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. The Great Hall was filled with students of all years chatting happily. A redheaded girl was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table talking animatedly to the people around her. Close to her, a 7th year boy was fidgeting with an old clock, completely absorbed in his work and saying things like, "Fascinating!" and "Incredible!" every few minutes. His friend beside him shook his head.

Every few moments, the boy would look over to the redheaded girl, and when she looked over at him, his ears got red and he hastily went back to his work. Beside him piled a stack of book on Muggles. 

"Last year here at Hogwarts!" Alice sighed to Molly. "I'm going to miss this place."

Molly nodded, agreeing, but soon she groaned as she spotted an unwelcome boy walking over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Well, if it isn't the Muggle loving Weasley!" the blonde Head boy said as he strutted over with a crowd of Slytherins. Almost immediately, several people around him got quiet.

Arthur's ears became red again and he hunched over in his work, trying to ignore what he just heard.

"Didn't you just hear me, Arthur, you weasel?" Lucius said loudly. 

"Shut up." Arthur turned to face the blonde and then went back to his work again, trying to be absorbed in concentration.

"Why don't you say that more loudly to the Head boy?" Lucius Malfoy challenged.

"Malfoy, why don't you and your Slytherin filth go hang somewhere else?" Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up from beside Arthur.

"You're going to have to get a detention for that, Kingsley." Malfoy said smugly. 

"As will you just for being a git." Kingsley replied.

Arthur accidentally dropped his screwdriver and bent down to pick it up. Lucius stepped on it and it broke.

"Oops, sorry Muggle-lover." Lucius said smiling and then walked away with his crowd of Slytherin friends. 

Arthur happened to catch the redheaded girl's eyes at that moment and she quickly turned away, blushing at what she saw. He bent over the clock and tried to concentrate but he couldn't.

"Why do I always have to embarrass myself in front of Molly?" he muttered to Kingsley quietly so Molly wouldn't hear.

"Ah," Kingsley shrugged. "Why don't you just ask her out? Everyone knows she likes you."

Arthur looked over at Molly again and saw her looking his way. He smiled hopefully and then dropped his clock with a bang; Molly averted her eyes again, embarrassed.

Just then, the young Transfiguration teacher stepped into the Great Hall, leading a crowd of first years.

"Look at them! They're so small!" Moody said pointing. 

The young, stern looking woman then carried a stool to the front of the crowd. On top of it laid the old, patched sorting hat.

Immediately, the Great Hall ceased talking and waited for the song to commence. 

The first years looked anxious as they watched the brim of the hat open and began a song:

__

Another year of Hogwarts has come to be with us

And plenty of new magic learners have joined the Hogwarts bus

("What bus?" whispered Moody. Molly hushed him)

They will be sorted in four houses

Each with a noble history of their own

And in those houses every student

Will learn spells they can't forlorn!

So put me on the top of your head

And let me have a look

At which house will suit you best

Of the Hogwarts' houses four?

You might be in Ravenclaw

Those most prudent and most wise

Rowena were so proud to state

Her students held the sharpest minds 

Or perhaps you'll be in Gryffindor

Where the brave and noble stride

Godric taught his students well

To sacrifice their pride

Maybe you'll be in Slytherin 

Filled with ambition and cunning thoughts

The ones who entered this house were

All from a family of pure blood

And let's not forget about Hufflepuff

Those hard workers not afraid of toil

Those kind and sweet Hufflepuffs

With friendships truly loyal

So place me upon your head

And let me have a see

The house with which will help you most

Will be declared by me!

The Great Hall burst into applause at the end of this song. Professor McGonagall stepped beside the stool with a long list of names. Students of all houses were looking at the stool with anticipation.

"Abbott, Gretchen!" She called out.

A timid first year walked up to the stool and put on the hat. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat broke out. 

Applause rang out as the girl, smiling in relief, went to join the Hufflepuff table.

The next boy joined Hufflepuff too.

"Black, Sirius!" called Professor McGonagall.

A very handsome first year walked over to the stool and placed the hat upon its head. 

It took a fair amount of time to decide, but the brim opened and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded loudly as the first year came to join the table.

"Black? In Gryffindor?" Moody asked, eyeing the first year suspiciously. "Isn't his cousin…"

"In Slytherin, yes." said Molly. "Not all families go to the same house, you know," she clapped as a brown haired boy joined Hufflepuff. 

"But isn't the Black family rumored to be very Dark Wizards?" Arthur asked, frowning. 

"Not all that come from a family will be like the rest of the family," said Molly. She clapped again as "Chang, Robert" went to Ravenclaw.

"Wish they'll hurry up," said Kingsley, almost moaning. "I'm starving!" 

Another girl went to Slytherin.

"Not too many to Gryffindor this year, huh?" said Frank Longbottom, who was sitting beside his girlfriend, Alice.

"Evans, Lily!" Professor McGonagall called. A shy, pretty looking redhead went to the stool.

A couple of boys were whistling at her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. Lily Evans smiled and hopped to join the Gryffindor table. Kingsley wasted no time in shaking her hand. 

"She's quite a looker," said Kingsley. Emmeline gave an annoyed tut.

The line thinned after awhile. More students went to Ravenclaw and Slytherin. 

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

A fat, shy-faced boy walked up to the hat and miserably put it on his head. The hat was on his head for practically two whole minutes before it declared,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Well, that wasn't difficult! If he's a Hufflepuff, why did the hat take so long?" Kingsley wondered.

"Maybe it was deciding between Hufflepuff and Slytherin," Arthur shrugged as he looked longingly at the empty plates.

"Potter, James!" McGonagall called. It was one of the boys that whistled at Lily. He had very untidy hair and happily walked up to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat declared, and the boy walked over to join the Gryffindor table to applause.

Finally, after "Snape, Severus" went to Slytherin, the feast had begun. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the Great Hall and said, "Tuck in."

Immediately the tables filled with food ranging from roast ham to baked potatoes to savory soups and rich gravy.

Arthur Weasley sat hunched in his work as Kingsley ate loudly beside him.

"What about these potatoes, eh?" Kingsley asked.

"Kingsley, look at this! Muggle clocks are simply strange!" Arthur said, pointing. He poked his wand at the clock and it began to smoke.

"Can't do magic enchantments with Muggle stuff here at Hogwarts," Kingsley said patiently as Arthur was about to blow up his latest Muggle device for the thousandth time.

Sure enough, soon, a huge BANG was heard and Arthur was covered with smoke.

The Slytherins laughed loudly and Arthur's cheeks got pink. He pretended not to hear.

"Oh, shut up Crabbe!" Bertie called. 

"You too, Lestrange!" another voice from the Gryffindor table called.

Molly looked at Arthur again and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

__

'I like you Arthur Weasley!' she thought as she looked at him. '_When are you going to ask me out?'_

* *

The next afternoon, Arthur went to the library. He quickly grabbed about five books on Muggles off the shelves and looking happy, turned to check them out when something made his heart freeze. 

There she was, soft, brilliant red curls…

Molly was browsing to find a book on Charms in the library when she heard a big thump behind her. 

She turned and saw that Arthur Weasley had dropped an armful of Muggle books. He looked up at Molly and then got red in the face, trying to pick up all his books.

Molly bent over and helped him.

"Sorry," Arthur mumbled. 

"It's alright," Molly said quietly as she helped Arthur stack his books. "I'm sorry for what Lucius said to you, Arthur."

"Well, he'll meet karma in the end." Arthur shrugged, trying to hide the fact that he was humiliated. 

"Arthur," said Molly gently. "Why are you so interested in Muggles?"

Arthur's face lit up instantly. "Oh, they are absolutely appealing! How do they get along without magic? How do they get along with their everyday tasks? I mean, if they learned about our world, they would simply be fascinated too, don't you think?"

Molly nodded politely. 

Arthur's robes were too short for him because he outgrew them last year. Molly saw that he was wearing mismatched socks.

'_Poor boy_,' she sighed. '_And such a nice person, too!_'

Molly hang around, waiting for Arthur to say something…something that she hoped he would ask. They stood around awkwardly. 

"So…" said Arthur.

"Hmm?" 

"Molly, do you want to…." 

Molly looked at Arthur eagerly.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me on the next visit?" Arthur asked shyly looking away.

"Oh yes, Arthur! Absolutely!" Molly answered smiling.

"Great!" Arthur replied grinning. They stood around for another few minutes and then Arthur said, "Well, er, I'll see you later then!"

"Okay." Molly answered, still smiling.

She watched Arthur walk away humming. She forgot all about her Charms book and rushed over to Alice who was watching them.

"So? Did he?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"Yes! We're going to meet at the next Hogsmeade weekend!" Molly said enthusiastically.

"About time!" Four voices behind them chorused. 

Molly and Alice turned to find Bertie, Moody, Frank and Emmeline quickly turning around, pretending they haven't heard Molly and Arthur's conversation at all.

"Oh hush," Molly said, but she smiled.

* *

Arthur himself was very cheery for the rest of the day. 

'_I might have hand-me-downs and an old passed down wand,_' he thought. '_but I have a date with Molly Hattingfield!_' he grinned, trying to keep his stack of Muggle books from slipping.

He arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and said, "_Mimbus Wormack!_"

She swung forward and he climbed into the Gryffindor common room.

"Kingsley! Kingsley!" Arthur said. "You won't believe what happened, I---"

"Unless you finally asked Molly out, I suspect this is something about Muggles." Kingsley replied over his game of chess. Kingsley had a very concentrated look upon his face, saying "hmm" and "hmmmmm" every few minutes.

"I _did_ ask Molly out. In fact, we are going on the next Hogsmeade trip together." Arthur said triumphantly.

Kingsley's reaction was so fast that he knocked over the chessboard.

"Hey!" the untidy haired first year said.

"Sorry 'bout that John." Kingsley said hastily. 

"James." The boy grumbled, then turned to his friend beside him. "C'mon Sirius, let's go finish our plan."

"Ah, well, sorry about ruining your game of chess, but you know that no matter how much practice you get, I'll still beat you." Arthur said smiling.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure of that Arthur." He said dubiously. 

"So, can I borrow some Sickles?" Arthur asked Kingsley.

"For what? I just lent you some money on the train!" Kingsley said, but was already going to his trunk.

"To buy Molly something at Hogsmeade! I'll pay you back as soon as I sell my latest Muggle/Wizard invention.""

Kingsley handed Arthur some Sickles and pointed out, "Every time you try to put wizard magic on a Muggle device, it blows up."

"Well, someday I'll get one of those Muggle cars and maybe make it fly." Arthur said. 

Kingsley rolled his eyes when he turned his back.

"Thanks mate." Arthur took the money. "So, still going for an Auror job after graduation this year?" 

Kingsley nodded. "There are some bad wizards turning up. I hear there's this Voldymore that's starting to collect a lot of followers."

"You'll make a good Auror, Kingsley, I know you will." Arthur said, getting his books for his next class.

"You should become one, too, Arthur. You have the potential." Kingsley said.

"C'mon Kingsley, you know I can't become an Auror."

"Why not?" 

"You know…er…."

"Arthur are you still thinking about working in the Muggles department at the Ministry?"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, that is the most boring department---"

"_Boring?_" Arthur said, completely bewildered. "You don't understand, Kingsley! It's absolutely fascinating! This is the chance for me to study Muggles…." He lowered his voice. "_With contact_." He added impressively. 

"So you might have to go to Muggle homes to do memory charms, big deal." 

"Kingsley! This is my chance to see how Muggles live! See their surroundings!"

"Well, can we go back to talking about how you asked Molly out instead of hearing about you fantasize about non-magical folks?" Kingsley joked.

"She's so pretty," Arthur said, giving a little sigh. "I can't believe she actually said yes, I mean…"

"You guys go together. Both redheads." 

Arthur smiled happily.

"So how did you ask her out? When did this happen?" Kingsley asked.

Arthur was still thinking about Molly and her beautiful hair…

Kingsley allowed Arthur to reminisce about his afternoon for another two seconds before he coughed. "Well, in about ten years or so, when you've finished daydreaming, will you tell me what just happened?"

"We were in the library, and I saw her," Arthur said. 

Kingsley nodded.

"And I dropped my books." 

"Blimey…" Kingsley said, looking absolutely shocked.

"Well, anyway, she helped me pick them out and then I just kind of told myself to ask her out and I did and she said yes." Arthur had this happy little balloon swelling inside his heart.

"Just like that? You just said, 'Hey Molly, let me take you out'?"

"Well, no. I actually asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Aha!" Kingsley said. "Women love chocolate and shopping. I bet when she heard the word Hogsmeade she thought chocolate and shopping!"

"Thanks," said Arthur.

"And she probably thought about you too." Kingsley added as an after thought.

"I'm taking out Molly Hattingfield!" Arthur said loudly. "Molly Hattingfield! I am taking out _Molly Hattingfield_!"

Arthur thought for a second. "Me, Arthur Weasley is going to take out Molly Hat---"

"Oh will you give it a rest?" interrupted a girl irritably. "Some of us are trying to study!"

Arthur sheepishly grinned. 


	2. ch 2 The First Date

__

Chipper1- Glad you had enjoyed the first chapter. Also, I'm happy to hear you've liked my other stories as well. Read on. : )

__

Dieselbaby- Thanks, the sorting song was kind of hard to write because I couldn't find any words that rhymed with "hufflepuff" or "gryffindor" and then I decided that I don't need the sentence to end with those words! Sigh. I am such a dork. YOU HAVE TO UPDATE YOUR GINNY/DRACO STORY. NOW. 

__

Lils- When I read about Lupin, he mentioned that Dumbledore took him into Hogwarts when no other headmaster would, so I kind pictured him and his parents going to several schools before reaching Hogwarts. That's why I didn't put Lupin in the sorting. Glad you like the story so far. : )

__

Cinderella- I'm glad you're happy with your significant other. : ) Believe me, you're not alone with embarrassing moments. 

__

Isis Stormwing- I'm very pleased that you have read all of my stories and have left such great reviews for them. It encourages me a lot. : ) Bertie is just a character I made up. He's kind of like the Seamus in the story, mentioned but not exactly a main character. I don't believe Peter would've been in Gryffindor because he's not noble and brave at all, and he values his own life above all others. 

__

Fantasyangel13- thanks

__

Hypercaz- Whoohoo! I'm on your author's alert! That means you really like my story, right? Hope so! : )

__

Tallulahkitty- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too. 

__

Skittles713- My very first review for this chapter! Thanks!

__

RowenaRavenclaw- I've always been under the impression that Moody was about the same age as Molly and Arthur for some reason. He might've been older, but I'm not quite sure. I thought he would've been a fun character to write about, but you might be right about his age. Enjoy the story and thanks for the review! : )

****

Chapter 2- The First Date

Arthur Weasley, a nice, Muggle-loving boy had become strangely addicted to Muggle things ever since he saw a plane at the Muggle airport take off without magic. Just like that, it took off. From that point on, he became preoccupied with his Muggle books and taking apart Muggle things. His family wasn't exactly rolling in gold and he had to endure hand-me-down robes and wands from his three older brothers. Arthur was usually found sitting underneath a willow tree on Sunday afternoon with Kingsley, working on yet another Muggle device project, the sun shining on his freckles. 

Molly Hattingfield, on the other hand, was as fiery as her head of red hair and had a bright eyed look whenever she came upon an idea. She was an only child and longed for a large family someday. She and Arthur shared the same group of friends, and had been crossing each other's paths since their first year. Although she would never admit this to anyone (except maybe Alice), she started liking Arthur since her very first day at Hogwarts; ever since she saw Arthur walk up to the sorting hat and say loudly, "I do _not_ belong in Hufflepuff!"

That particular day, Arthur and Kingsley strolled down to Ogg's hut while Alice tried to straighten Molly's hair in the girls' dormitory.

"Saw you two coming down from the castle from my window!" Ogg said cheerfully as he opened the door. Ogg was getting along in his years, smoking a pipe in his mouth. He was a kind, hardworking man that would give the good image of a grandfather. His hair was grey and his clothes were patched in numerous places. 

"Ogg, we need some advice," Kingsley said as they sat around Ogg's table.

"Advice?" Ogg repeated as he got out some tea.

"Arthur is going on his first date and---"

"It is not my first!" Arthur defended himself. "I went with Emmeline last year----"

"In a group, Arthur?"

"And with Patty my third year---"

"And that turned out to be a disaster." Kingsley supplied.

"And at the Yule Ball last year, I took Alice."

"And Frank almost gave you a black eye---"

"If it wasn't for me, Frank would've never gotten jealous and ask Alice out!" 

"Hold on, hold on!" Ogg chuckled, holding up his hands. "I think what Kingsley means is that you are going on your first true date with a girl that you really, really like. And that she likes you a lot as well."

"How do you know if Molly likes me?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I have my sources." Ogg answered hastily. "Here, have some tea." Ogg didn't mention that Molly and Alice went down to the hut as well to talk to Ogg. In fact, Ogg knew about every crush between Alice and Frank, Molly and Arthur, and numbers of other students that came down to talk to him.

"So we need some help." Kingsley said, getting back to the subject. "We need to turn Arthur into a brand new man! Really impress Molly!"

Ogg raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I think Arthur has spent too much time with those Muggle books that he hasn't groomed himself properly! What do you suggest? New haircut? Perhaps learning some new charms for Molly?" 

Arthur patted his red hair nervously as if Ogg might give him a ridiculous haircut at Kingsley's suggestion.

Ogg waved his hand impatiently. "Molly doesn't care about the way Arthur dress. I think you just need to get to know Molly a bit better. Learning some charms won't hurt though. Learn a couple about how to make flowers pop out of your wand…sparkles fly…and just talk and listen to her. I know you two will have a great time."

There was knocking on the door.

"Ogg! It's us!" came Alice's voice.

"You two want to stick around or---?" Ogg asked, but Arthur already got up and was walking toward the backdoor. 

"No thanks!" Arthur said quickly.

"He's afraid he'll embarrass himself in front of Molly." Kingsley wiggled his eyebrows.

Arthur and Kingsley went out the back door as Ogg got up to let Alice and Molly in.

"Ogg, this is an emergency, we need some advice!" Alice said quickly. "Hey, did you just have company over?" she saw the mugs of tea.

"Yes, in fact, Arthur and Kingsley were here a few minutes ago. What kind of advice do you need?" Ogg asked, getting out new mugs for Molly and Alice.

"Molly is going out on her first date---"

"Not my first!" Molly said defiantly. 

"Well, I suppose that date with Patrick counted back in 5th year."

"And I went to the Yule Ball with Frank last year---"

"Except he almost beat up poor Arthur afterwards---"

"Well, I'm just saying this isn't my first one, that's all." Molly put in.

"But it's the first one you're having with Arthur, and the only one that really matters anyway," Alice said quickly. "So we need your advice Ogg."

Ogg looked amused. "Advice?"

"I mean, is there anything else Arthur is interested in other than Muggles?" Alice asked. "Also, we need your help on the hair straightening charm. Didn't work too well with Molly."

Molly took her hat off and revealed a mess of curls. Half of her hair was straight, half crumpled and curly.

"Hmm…" Ogg said, trying not to smile.

He went to get his wand and then set Molly's hair back to its original style.

"I wanted it straight!" said Molly.

"Relax Molly, Arthur likes you for who you are, not for your hairstyle. You look very cute. Now, instead of worrying over what to wear, why don't you spend more time talking to Arthur and getting to know him?" Ogg asked. 

"Oh, I just want him to like me," said Molly sighing. "I mean, it's been all these years and he hasn't really noticed me."

"He likes you a lot Molly."

"Sometimes I think he likes Muggle books better than me."

"Nonsense!" Ogg said, pouring some more tea. "Arthur might have an, er…unusual interest in Muggles, but he surely doesn't like Muggle books more than he likes you, Molly! He's just a bit shy."

"But what if this date turns out to be a complete disaster?" Molly said and then sighed again. "It's just that, I've liked him for a long time, and I don't want the first date to be a huge mess."

"So you're starting to think about a second date already?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Oh, hush." Molly blushed.

"Rest assured, Molly. Arthur and you will have a great time." Ogg replied.

* *

"C'mon Arthur," Kingsley said impatiently.

Arthur was patting his hair down in the mirror and practicing his flower charms with his wand.

"You'll be fine," Frank Longbottom said. "I'm going to see Alice, see you guys later!"

"Where are you and Molly going to go?" Kingsley asked.

"Just walk around, might go into the Three Broomsticks or something." Arthur mumbled. He looked at his hand-me-down robes and frowned.

They walked out to the hallways and Apollyon Pringle, the caretaker, checked their permission slips.

"Behave you kiddies!" growled Apollyon Pringle. Behind him, Kingsley pointed his finger to his head and twirled it, jerking his head to Apollyon.

Arthur found Molly waiting for him outside of the town and Kingsley gave him a huge, obvious wink and left. 

"Hello Molly," Arthur greeted.

"Hello Arthur, should we go?" Molly said politely. 

"Oh, yeah sure," Arthur said.

They walked in silence for awhile, then Molly asked, "I hear you have three brothers, how are they doing?"

"They're good, one of them work with the Ministry, my brother Percy works with ice dragons, the third one plays Quiddich." Arthur answered.

"Oh, alright." Molly said.

'_Say something else!_' Arthur told himself. '_Come on, something interesting_!'

"You did really well in the last Charms class," said Arthur. "I liked the way you made the hat dance."

Molly blushed. "Thank you."

"Here Molly," Arthur said and got out his wand. He gave a little flick and a bouquet of flowers bloomed.

"Arthur!" said Molly, quite taken back.

Arthur grinned sheepishly. "I just learned it."

"They're really beautiful." said Molly smiling. She held the flowers in her hand. "So, what do you plan on doing after graduation?"

"I was thinking about working for the Ministry."

"Oh really?" said Molly, impressed.

"For the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department."

"Oh," said Molly, a little surprised.

Arthur's smile faltered. "It's not very great is it?" His cheeks grew pink. "A lot of people say that I'm kind of eccentric for liking Muggles so much."

"No, Arthur, I don't think you are at all!" Molly protested and then hesitated. "Well, to be honest, I do find it a _little_ strange, but you are such a great person, Arthur. I'm sure you'll do well in whatever job you do."

"Really?"

"Yes." 

"Thanks." Arthur smiled and then said, "Do you want a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"

Molly nodded cheerfully.

They got themselves two bottles of butterbeer and sat talking for quite a long time. In fact, they didn't notice they were being watched. After awhile though, Molly, sensed they were being spied on, and had quite an idea who it was.

She whipped around as fast Arthur's hat almost came off. 

"_What_ do you think you are doing?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Kingsley, Moody, and Emmeline cowered down.

"We were just uh, examining the plants." Emmeline said lamely.

"You were spying on us you know it! Did Alice ask you to?"

"No!" the three friends said a little too quickly.

"Well!" Molly swelled. "You can see this is highly embarrassing for both Arthur and I to know that our conversations were overhead!"

"Sorry Molly," said Kingsley. 

"Won't happen again," said Moody.

"I hope not!" Molly said with a humph and sat back down. Then, she smiled sweetly at Arthur. "So what were you saying?"

Arthur was quite taken back at Molly's outgoing behavior. He stammered for a bit and then said, "We were talking about the Yule Ball last year." He answered, but suddenly there was a huge BANG over at a corner.

They turned to find Lucius Malfoy covered with chicken feathers.

"You first years!" Lucius said and pointed at two black haired boys. "Get them!" he said furiously to his friends. He spat out a couple of chicken feathers. 

"You can't catch us!" the untidy haired boy said with a smirk and then set off a dung bomb to Crabbe's face.

"What are their names?" Lucius whipped around to Macnair, standing nearby.

"Uh, James Potter and Sirius Black." answered Macnair.

"Gryffindors?" Lucius asked with disgust in his voice.

Macnair nodded.

"If I wasn't going out with Black's cousin, he'd be dead by now! But remember that Potter!"

"That Lucius!" Molly said, turning back to Arthur. "He really thinks he's something, doesn't he?"

"Well, his father has all the connections…" Arthur mumbled.

"Come on, Arthur, let's take a stroll somewhere else." Molly said getting up.

They both headed toward the door.

"Well! Weasley has a date! I guess he's not married to his Muggle books after all!" Lucius said. The Slytherins all laughed at this. Arthur's ears turned pink, but Molly grabbed his hand.

"Well at least he doesn't look like a chicken!" Molly shot back. 

When they went outside, Molly looked up at Arthur. "I'm sorry," she said. "Really, Arthur, I think it's wonderful that you have an interest in Muggles."

"You don't mean that." Arthur said, but he smiled at Molly.

"Well…no." Molly said rather embarrassed. "But I like you a lot Arthur Weasley, and I don't want that Lucius to get to you!" Molly was surprised at her own boldness.

"You really do like me?" Arthur asked.

"Well, yes!" Molly answered, and then they both smiled. Then, almost by a gentle force of the wind, they leaned toward each other.

If anyone were to be on the top of a shop's roof, looking down below, they would see two red dots---the top of Arthur and Molly's hair----moving closer and closer together…

It was just outside of the Three Broomsticks, in the hustle and bustle of the crowd where Arthur and Molly kissed for the very first time. 

-

****

A/N: This story gets a bit darker later on because hellloooo they lived during the time of Voldemort's rise and fall. Also, I've written two humor Snape stories that I'm pretty proud of. They're called:

-The Agony of Snape

-Professor Greasehead

Feel free to read them! : ) And please review for this chapter!


	3. ch 3 The Hufflepuff Boy

__

Fyre pixie- Glad you like this story so far!

__

Cinderella- I'm happy that you enjoy my stories. I like to write humor stories a lot. : )

__

Vajiha14- Yes, I've pondered about that too. In the fourth book, it said that Mrs. Weasley reminisced about the former gameskeeper Ogg while she was attending school. However, it was said that Hagrid started becoming gameskeeper ever since he dropped out. I don't think Mrs. Weasley is older than Hagrid since Hagrid is in his 60's. So I just went along with having Ogg as the gameskeeper. Hagrid is mentioned later in the story to explain the confusion. Thanks for noticing!

__

Lord Tyrranis- No, my name isn't Jackie. : )

__

Dieselbaby- Macnair was mentioned in the books. He was a death eater. Really glad you liked the chapters and hoping that your reviews will roll on and on….also, you gave up on your draco/ginny story didn't you? humph!

__

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine- The story might be cute now…but things get a bit darker later on….hehehe…but it won't be too bad. 

__

Isis Stormwing- After your review, it kind of hit me that you might be right. However, I'm already really into the story (like on chapter 11) so it's too late to take Moody out. Yeah, Arthur probably has glasses since he is described being a glasses wearer in the books. I imagine him most like Ron. Not a serious troublemaker like the twins and not a serious student like Percy. He's also a bit dorky, but in a cute sense. Dumbledore is headmaster at the moment. I will try to write descriptions of the characters.

__

HyperCaz- I'm absolutely honored that you've taken a liking to my story on first impression. 

__

Fantasyangel writer- I can just hear you giggle in your review. Lol. : )

__

Lils- Whoohoo! I'm someone's favorite author! 

__

Mandy of the Amoeba- Thanks for your review. : )

****

Chapter 3- The Hufflepuff Boy

"Arthur! Arthur!" Molly Hattingfield came running down the couriers to find Arthur and Kingsley together walking to Transfiguration.

"Hello Molly," Kingsley greeted. 

"So there you are!" Arthur said beaming down as Molly reached up to him. They kissed and Kingsley made a loud kissing smack noise.

Molly waved her hand at Kingsley, pretending to slap him. They all laughed.

"Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall!" they all greeted cheerfully as they walked through the door.

"Hello students!" Professor McGonagall said back. 

Molly and Arthur held hands until they went to sit at separate desks. 

"Today, students, we will learn how to turn pillows into piglets and back again." McGonagall said, getting in front of the class. "I will put that away if I were you, Mr. Fletcher." McGonagall said. "Now, everyone get out your wands and Miss. Rhemal, please pass out a pillow to each student."

After they had each received a small, pink pillow, they waved their wands, hoping to transform the soft, squashy material to a pink piglet. 

Fletcher's pillow sprouted legs, but wouldn't transform to the rest of the piglet's body. Molly's pillow turned into a cute pink piglet, but ran around the classroom and out the door. 

"Never mind, Miss. Hattingfield!" McGonagall said. "I'm sure the little piggy will find its way back." 

Arthur tried to turn his pillow into a pig, but somehow turned it into a canary instead.

"It's a flick of the wand, Mr. Weasley! A flick!" McGonagall said calmly. "Now Mr. Longbottom, what are you doing making your pig fly?"

Frank grinned; he made Alice giggle. He eventually placed the pig on the ground again, letting its wings disappear with a pop. 

"Show off," muttered Lucius. 

Alice's pig, however, had ideas of its own. As soon as Alice transfigured the pillow into a pig, it just wouldn't transfer back. It sat there while Alice waved her wand around. 

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall said as Arthur's canary flew across the room and ran into the window. She pulled out his own wand and the canary turned back into a pillow and landed softly to the ground.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall." Arthur said.

Finally, everyone's piglets turned back into pillows and just before class ended, Molly's pig came trotting back into the classroom happily.

She transfigured him back into a pink pillow and handed the pillow to McGonagall. 

"Now," McGonagall said. "I hope you are ready for tomorrow's class. We are, ironically, going to be transfiguring bananas into canaries." she looked at Arthur when she said this, the corners of her mouth twitching. 

* *

"Well, that wasn't so bad!" Kingsley said cheerfully during dinner. "Next Quiddich game this Friday! Who are we up against?"

"Hufflepuff, it'll be a breeze." Frank answered. The blonde haired boy spooned some peas into his plate. "You ready?" 

"Me? I'm always ready." Kingsley said and took a portion of shepherd's pie.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, look at him!" Emmeline said suddenly and pointed over to the Hufflepuff table. A dark haired, light blue eyed boy walked over and sat down for dinner. "Never seen him before."

"Must be new this year. I wonder what school he came from." Kingsley shrugged.

"Probably that Dark Arts school Durmstrang." Moody said disapprovingly, his messy dark hair uneven in areas. He wore a protection necklace around his neck, which is supposed to vibrate every time someone is trying to murder him. So far, it has never vibrated. "Got to watch out of these kinds of students, coming to Hogwarts, trying to steal all of our spells and---"

"Moody, he is not going to steal anything." Alice said impatiently, then she caught Emmeline's eye and giggled. "He's too…_studdly_ to do that."

"_Studdly?_ You think he is a _stud?_" Frank said incredulously, his mouth agape.

"Well, we all know he must be a wonderful Quiddich player." Emmeline said. "Just look at him."

"I think that's enough now, Alice." Frank said, putting his hand over Alice's eyes. 

Alice laughed. "Oh come on, Frank, I'm just kidding."

"Hello!" Molly and Arthur came strolling to the table. "Some lesson, eh?"

"Molly, come here," Emmeline said and pointed to the Hufflepuff table. Molly looked over indifferently, but then she took a second glance, starting more avidly this time.

"Who is that?" she asked Emmeline.

"No idea." Emmeline answered. "New boy. I say he's a Quiddich player."

Molly smiled, "Look at his form!"

"Oh, I know!" they giggled together.

"Girls." Kingsley rolled his eyes and then spotted a cute first year. "Hello." He gave a whistle; grinning what he thought was a winning smile.

The girl gave him a disapproving huff and walked on.

"Humph!" Kingsley said, turning back to the table.

"I'm very disappointed that none of us are Headboy or Headgirl this year." Alice said.

"Hey! I'm Headboy!" Kingsley waved his arms around.

"You don't count." Alice said waving his arm away, ignoring Kingsley's dropped mouth. "Anyway, the Headboy or Headgirl gets to lead new students around the castle." She sighed.

Kingsley shrugged. "What's the big deal about him anyway?"

"Who?" Arthur asked, just coming into the conversation. He looked up from a new Muggle book, _What Pinball Machines Are and How They Work_. 

"Pretty boy over there," Kingsley rolled his eyes. 

"Oh," Arthur gave a shrug and munched some a piece of bread. Then, he spotted Molly looking somewhat dreamily at the Hufflepuff boy. He immediately felt a surge of jealousy. "Molly?"

"Mmm?" she turned and smiled at Arthur. 

"You don't….you don't find him attractive, do you?" he asked.

"Who? Hufflepuff boy?" she asked blushing.

Arthur stared.

"Oh, don't be silly Arthur, he's just new." She leaned up and gave Arthur and kiss.

* *

"Emmeline, let me see your outline for Wortham, come on." Kingsley pleaded, looking at his watch.

"You've had plenty of time to do it." Emmeline said in a rather bossy voice, gathering her books together.

  
"Alice?" Kingsley turned to look at Alice.

"Kingsley! I let you see it last time! You promised to never procrastinate again."

"If you want to train to be an Auror----" Emmeline began.

"Okay, I think we've all heard the 'If Kingsley wants to be an Auror he has to actually work to become one' speech enough now," Kingsley interrupted.

"You can see mine, Kingsley, I owe you," Frank handed over his copy.

"Frank!" Alice and Emmeline said disapprovingly. 

"Oh, come off it, Alice." Frank said good-humorously. "Hurry up, Kingsley, class starts in about five minutes."

Arthur was trying to finish his outline too, with Molly glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

"Molly, just a peek at your paper…" Arthur begged.

"You spent that extra time trying to build a Muggle birdhouse!" Molly said, her arms folded.

"Just a bit…"

"No."

"Come on, Molly, please?" Arthur asked. He looked at his watch. The strap broke last year and he had to bind it back together.

"Four minutes!" Alice called. "We have to go!"

Molly sighed. "Well, this time _only_ Arthur, hurry up." Molly handed over her paper. 

"Thanks!" Arthur scribbled like mad and with one minute to go, the group trooped down to Wortham's Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"Late again, Gryffindors!" Professor Wortham said, her eyes cold.

"Sorry," grumbled the lot as they came in. Emmeline was scolding Kingsley and Arthur, the head of the gang, accidentally tripped and caused the whole lot to fall.

"That will do Mr. Weasley!" Wortham said. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

There was a mild scramble as the seven Gryffindors found seats.

Professor Wortham wrote a list of instructions on the board and with her wand, pointed to each of them.

"Number one," she barked. "We are going to learn how to block stunning spells today. The first thing you need to do is concentrate. _Constant vigilance_! Now everyone get out your wands and repeat after me: _Impedus Stunnus!"_

"_Impedus Stunnus._" The class repeated. Kingsley banged his wand on his desk. Molly pointed it straight forward, hitting Kingsley's head. Arthur's wand blew up. 

"WEASLEY!" Wortham scolded. The Slytherins all smirked. 

"Now I want each of you to find a partner, stun them and make sure they block themselves. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" 

"Don't know what's wrong with her today," Kingsley muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I kind of agree with her," Moody spoke. "You never know when we're going to be struck!" He had the look of a determined sailor who has lost his way, but won't admit it.

"Yeah, you go teach Defense Against the Dark Arts someday, Moody, you're really good at it, you know." Kingsley replied.

There was a slight diversion as Arthur Weasley fell over as Molly stunned him. 

"Oh, Arthur! I'm so sorry!" Molly said, pulling him up. "Are you okay?"

"_Impedus Stunnus!_" Frank shouted as Alice stunned him. "Hey! It worked!"

"Well, I'm glad you lot aren't always scatterbrained." Wortham muttered. "Shacklebolt! I don't see you working!" 

Kingsley scowled and turned to Moody.   


"I'll stun you fir---" Kingsley started, but before he even finished, Moody roared, "_Impedus Stunnus!_"

"MOODY!" Kingsley said. "I didn't even stun you yet!"

"Oh, yeah, well, I was just practicin'" Moody said. "I'm ready now."

"_Impedus Stunnus!_" Arthur said as Molly stunned him again; he fell over with a thump.

"Oh, Arthur!" Molly said apologetically. 

"Don't you see?" Professor Wortham barked. "You are letting your affection get in the way. You must really mean to block her in order to do so! Malfoy! Trade places with Hattingfield!" 

Lucius's lip curled to a grin.

"Impeeeedus Stunnus!" Kingsley said, waving his wand around in a kind of fashion. 

"Oh, come off it, you two are just playing around." Emmeline said impatiently. 

"_Stupefy!_" she said to Kingsley.

"_Impedus Stunnus!_" Kingsley roared back. Then he stood back, as if preparing to fall. "Hey! I blocked you!"

"That is what the spell is supposed to do, Mr. Shacklebolt!" Professor Wortham rolled her eyes.

Lucius and Arthur stood facing each other. 

"Well, go on, Weasley, try to block this!" Lucius said. "STUPEFY!" 

"IMPEDUS STUNNUS!" Arthur roared back, and then he yelled, "PROTEGO!"

Lucius was thrown backward and landed on the ground.

"Nice one!" Kingsley said admiringly. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Professor Wortham said. "Crabbe, Macnair, get him to the hospital wing, he seemed to have hit his head."  


"Maybe he'll go into a coma," Alice muttered hopefully. 

"That will do!" Professor Wortham shot at Alice. "You keep your mouth shut, or else it'll be a detention!"

Alice made a very rude gesture to Professor Wortham as she turned her back.

As the class drew to an end, Professor Wortham picked random students to stun and see how their blocking spells worked. No one was surprised when she picked all Gryffindors. 

They turned out to be Kingsley, who was first choice, then Alice for her cheek, Frank because he got the spell right on first try, and Arthur because he knocked Lucius out.

Luckily, none of the chosen students got stunned. 

Professor Wortham looked very disappointed, but dismissed class without any extra homework.

Alice, Frank, Kingsley, Emmeline, Arthur, Molly and Alastor made their way to their dormitory chatting animatedly and suddenly, there was a deep voice that sounded a bit of a drawl.

"Molly Hattingfield?" the voice called. 

"Yes?" Molly turned around. She turned to face the Hufflepuff boy she saw during lunch. She stopped speaking and blushed to the roots of her red hair.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but can I talk to you?" he continued speaking with that strange foreign voice.

"What's the deal with that Durmstang voice of yours?" Moody growled.

"Moody!" Alice hissed.

The rest of the group was quiet, watching the Hufflepuff boy with slight curiosity, but mostly wondering why he wanted to talk to Molly. Arthur looked at the boy's fresh robes and then down to his patched ones. 

"I'm from the US, Texas to be exact." The boy answered. He held out his hand. "My name is Justin Riley."

"You're from the States?" the seven voices chorused.

"Why do you want to talk to Molly?' Kingsley asked. 

"It's kind of personal. Molly?" Justin said.

Molly nodded. "Alright."

The rest of the group hesitantly moved away, but Arthur stayed on the spot.

"Where is Texas?" he heard Moody say to Kingsley, scratching his head.

"Arthur?" Alice called. "Come on! I'll play a game of chess against you."

Arthur looked at Justin's new robes again and then, clutching his Muggle books, walked off.

Molly watched him go with a soft pity in her heart. 

"What is it?" Molly asked Justin.

"Well, I---I noticed that your last name is Hattingfield. I heard someone call you by that. And…well…your father is Theodore Hattingfield?"

"Yes." Molly answered, unsure of where this was going.

Justin's eyes lit up. "We were friends! Remember?"

"You and my father?" Molly asked.

"No, me and you! I used to live here with my mom and she knew your parents. We used to play together when we were young. My mom got married to my stepfather in the US so we moved, but I'm back again to attend Hogwarts. I went to Dexington in the US, but then my step-dad got a job here. When I heard your name, I wasn't sure if it was you, but that fiery red hair and smile…" Justin grinned at Molly.

Molly searched her brain. She had a faint memory of playing with a boy with dark hair when she was young…but she didn't really remember…

"My mom told me you went to Hogwarts, too." Justin kept on smiling at Molly. "You look real nice."

His southern drawl somehow matched his looks, but Molly felt really confused. Here was someone whom she doesn't remember, but acts like her best friend. 

'_He's new,'_ Molly reminded herself. _'Be nice to him. He's friendly. He's in Hufflepuff, thank goodness he's not in Slytherin.'_

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts." Molly said, returning Justin's smile. "I've never met an American before."

Justin grinned. "Well, I guess I'm the first. I can't believe you don't remember me! We used to get in trouble all the time. Sneaking cookies, playing Quiddich…"

Molly looked at Justin. He seemed amiable. 

"I want to introduce you to my friends." Molly said. "You should come with us to the next Hogsmeade visit."

"Well, actually…I was hoping you'll come along with me on the next Hogsmeade visit. I was going to ask you before, but you were with this redhead boy. Y'all together?" Justin asked.

Molly looked at his handsome face and noticed a small cowboy hat he was playing with in his hand. It was no bigger than a chocolate frog. She had almost forgotten Arthur for a moment. Justin was wearing brand new robes that creased and had a strong body build. 

"Yes, yes, actually." Molly answered. "His name is Arthur."

Justin's face fell. "You're taken?"

Molly was surprised at this comment. Taken. Molly Hattingfield was taken.

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose I am." Then she looked at Justin. "I'm sorry, Justin."

"Well, alright, then."

They stood awkwardly for a second.

"Let me at least walk you to your dormitory." Justin said.

Molly blushed at this gentleman act. "Well, it's alright, really---"

"No, I held you up." Justin insisted. He took her books and they walked, exchanging discourse until they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Molly turned to Justin. 

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Justin replied. He touched a strand of her red hair and then walked away.


	4. ch 4 Retirement

__

Harrypotter4ever- Thanks

__

HyperCaz- I haven't fully developed the Justin character yet, but he's going to show up here and there. I know that I wanted to make up a character, and I decided to make up a character from America or something because it's far away from England. This will all make sense later.

__

Chipper1- Yes, a bit of darkness adds plot to the story although sometimes it makes it sad too. : ( I'm glad you like my writing!

__

RowenaRavenclaw2- Thanks

__

Fyre Pixie- You're right, Arthur isn't too happy about Justin. He tries to impress Molly a bit in this chapter.

****

Chapter 4- Retirement

"Hello Molly," Arthur said as she entered the Gryffindor common room through the portrait. "These are for you."

He held a bouquet of wispy, limply flowers that hinted that they've been sat on.

"Kingsley sat on them." Arthur said.

"Accident," Kingsley mumbled. "Sorry."

"Oh, Arthur." Molly smiled and accepted the flowers. "Thank you."

"Who is he?" Arthur asked.

Molly turned and looked in Arthur's eyes. "He is an old friend of mine. Forgotten about him actually."

"Oh." Arthur mumbled and didn't question further.

This didn't stop Kingsley and the rest of the gang. They all started talking at the same time.

"He's cute! But he didn't try to put the moves on you, did he?" Alice said.

"Ha! Texas! I think he's from Durmstrang! Why did he have to speak to you alone?" Moody said.

"----a Quiddich player?"

"What did he want to ask----?"

"----Durmstrang spies….Dark Arts lovers---"

"I noticed his fresh robes! Is he rich?"

"He wanted to ask me out." Molly said softly, carefully looking at Arthur who became engrossed in a Muggle book. She could see his ears turning red and he looked at his own robes with disgust.

"WHAT?" all the voices chorused together.

"You didn't say yes did you?"

"---ha! To spy on Hogwarts----"

"Molly! What about Arthur?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Of course I didn't accept!" Molly said. "I told him I'm with Arthur!"

There was a silence and then….

"Good for you!"

"----spies from Durmstrang----"

"Arthur's a better match for you anyway!"

"I want to talk to Arthur!" Molly said, walking over to him. The rest followed. "Alone." She said sighing.

The rest groaned. "Fine."

They moved off and left Molly alone with Arthur in another corner of the common room.

"Arthur?" Molly said. "I'm sorry."

Arthur didn't say anything for awhile.

"You're not mad are you?" Molly asked.

"No. It's not anything you did, Molly." Arthur put down his books. "I should have known something like this was going to happen." 

They looked at each other.

"I don't understand." Molly said.

"Molly, you're very smart and very pretty. It's very obvious that I won't be the only one interested in you. And when another guy is interested in you, he'll probably be better off than I am. I mean, I saw Justin's robes. And his polished wand…."

"Oh, Arthur Weasley!" Molly said with a bright look in her eyes. "You absolutely flatter me! Why would I go out with any other boy but you?" she smiled up at him. "Arthur, I'm not going to go off with Justin, I like you. A lot."

"Molly, I can't give you what others can give you—"

"Will you stop comparing yourself to others, Arthur?" Molly said. "You're different from others because you're nice and not full of yourself. Come on, Arthur. Put that book down, let's go play some exploding snap." 

* *

"PEEVES!" Apollyon Pringle shouted, waving his wand at the ghost. Peeves gave a huge raspberry and flew off, leaving a hallway full of dung bombs.

"Great game!" Kingsley said inhaling the inviting aroma from the kitchens. "Completely flattened Hufflepuff!" 

"Caught the Snitch in ten minutes!" Moody said clapping an arm around Kingsley. "Now that's a Seeker!"

"LONGBOTTOM!" came a screech. "What did I say about kissing Alice like that in the hallways? Save the show for a nonpublic place!" Professor Wortham marched over to Frank and Alice and pointed to the Great Hall. "Off you go!"

"Good game!" Justin Riley said coming over to Kingsley. "You're a great flier."

"Thanks. You are too. No hard feelings?" Kingsley said.

"None at all." Justin replied. "Hello Molly. You look really nice today." 

"Thank you." Molly replied.

He went off with some other Hufflepuffs. 

"He still likes you. A lot." Emmeline observed.

"Well, at least he knows I'm with Arthur." Molly replied as they sat down.

"I'm all ready for Halloween now!" Kingsley said brightly. "Ah…drinking this pumpkin juice sure reminds me off the holiday."

"We have pumpkin juice everyday." Molly stated.

"Move over, Longbottom." Lucius's cold voice came through. 

"Oh, shut it Lucius. Arthur stunned you and so can I." Frank replied.

"Don't want to provoke me. Detention for you." Lucius replied. "And watch Slytherin beat down Gryffindor."

"Detention for lying, Malfoy." Kingsley said coolly. 

Lucius stared down at Kingsley and then left without a word.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Emmeline said.

"Doing what?"

"Giving him detentions!"

"He gave Frank a detention for nothing!" 

"So you're sinking down to Malfoy's level now?"

"As long as he keeps on getting us---"

"He will continue to do that if you do it." 

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Arthur's voice came through.

"What?" they asked.

"This is Ogg's last year. He's retiring."

"What?" 

"Yeah, said he's getting too old or something."

"_What?_"

"I'm going to miss him. I can't believe he's going to move to London." 

"_What?_"

"Will you lot say something else?" Arthur asked.

"Ogg is not going to retire!" Molly exclaimed.

"He's been here for ages!" Kingsley stated.

"How can he just leave? And _move _never less?" Emmeline said.

"Yeah! I mean, he can't move! We're here!"

"Oh, and that is going to be the exact reason why he's going to stay." 

"We have to see him!" Molly said. "We have to!"

The seven of them all got up at once and trooped down to Ogg's hut.

"Saw you lot coming through my window." Ogg said as he opened the door. "Heard the news?"

"Ogg! You can't leave!" Alice said immediately. "We'll miss you too much!"

"Ah, well, been thinkin' about it and decided I'm getting along in my years."

"But Ogg!" Molly exclaimed. "You've been like family to us! What are we going to do without you?"

"You all are graduating this year. You'll do fine." Ogg replied as Alice hugged him.

  
"Why are you going to London?" Moody asked.

"My daughter and her family are there. I get to see my grandkids."

"You have other grandchildren?!" Alice said with a gasp.

"I thought _we_ were your grandchildren!" 

"Oh come off it," Emmeline sighed. "Ogg is the grandfather to his own grandchildren."

"Guess we don't count." Kingsley said with a huge dramatic sigh.

Ogg gave Kingsley a look. "Now you know that's not true. I've watched you lot grow ever since your first year! I've never been prouder! I want you all to remain true to each other. You've made my days a lot brighter here at Hogwarts."

"Can we still visit you when we go to London?" Arthur asked.

"Of course! I'll be looking forward to your visits." Ogg said as he poured tea for all of them.

"But Ogg…Hogwarts won't be the same without you. Who is going to take your place?"

"The gamekeeper, Hagrid." Ogg replied.

"Isn't he that really tall man who is usually away?" Molly asked, thinking.

"Well, he's supposedly doing tasks for Dumbledore here and there, but when I retire this year, he'll stay here more often."

"But Ogg!" Alice said. "That's not right! You belong here at Hogwarts! It's your home."

Ogg looked at all of them and said gravely, "You know I don't want to leave Hogwarts, but I'm not as young as I used to be. Can't do as much work as I've done in the past."

"Oh Ogg!"

"Can't you get a different job? Maybe you can teach instead." Kingsley suggested.

"Well, already talked to the headmaster. Told him this is my last year and my daughter is making room for me in London."

"I'm going to bother you every week Ogg, writing Owls." Kingsley nodded. "Yup."

Ogg gave a chuckle. "I'll look forward to that, Kingsley. I know most of you are going to be Aurors. Can't think of better, more trustworthy wizards and witches."

Arthur silently looked down to his robes.

"And Arthur Weasley, I'm sure you'll make a fine wizard. You're just a good as everyone else, and just because you don't choose to be an Auror, doesn't mean you don't have the skills to become one."

"Thank you." Arthur replied.

"You all are going to contribute a lot to the wizard world. I just have a gut feeling you all will."

****

A/N: Please review! Where did all my former reviewers go? : (


	5. ch 5 The Halloween Dance

__

Isis Stormwing- Thanks for the long review! I love long reviews! It's like getting three reviews in one. Lol. I'm glad you had a good time at your aunt's wedding! And congrats on catching the bouquet. Whoohoo! You're going to be an aunt! I'm an aunt too except I don't know how many nephews and nieces I have because I have so many relatives. I think I might have like 3 nephews and nieces. I met my newest nephew last Christmas. You brought up a very good point in why James and Sirius were in Hogsmeade. I guess I didn't think of the 3rd year or above rule. Let's just say they sneaked in. I'm a female writer and I'm 16. The story is taking place starting from Arthur and Molly's seventh year and on to their later lives. I'm going to end it after Ginny is born because there are a lot of things I'm going to build into this story that might be interesting. This story will also fit into the sequel of 'the Little Potter". Just pay attention to small details. I suppose Ogg's hut will be Hagrid's hut because Hagrid can only fit a bed and a table into his hut, which means the house probably wasn't built for a man his size. 

__

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine- Thanks for wanting to be one of my reviewers! : ) I like to read reviews of the reviewers that keeps up with the story because it's kind of interesting to see what they think is going to happen and so forth. This is a fluffy chapter, nuttin' interesting here except for a _very slight_ detail that will be significant in the sequel to the Little Potter. 

__

HyperCaz- Since Ogg was here when Molly was here, but Hagrid was here when James and Sirius was here, I decided to make him retire when Molly and Arthur and etc. were graduating. I decided to make his character grandfather like. : )

__

Artemis Mog- Thanks for the review and the fifteen million thumbs up! : ) I'm also happy that you've read my other works as well!

__

Fyre Pixie- Things get even cuter later on. : )

__

Irish Pixie- Remus won't show up until 2nd year, when Molly and Arthur and etc. have graduated. Sorry. : ( Hope you still like the story though!

__

RowenaRavenclaw2- Thanks! 

__

Fantasyangel Writer- Justin will play a somewhat important character later on. Keep your eyes open. 

__

Chipper1- I like your name. I'm glad you like this story. : )

__

Mandy of the Amoeba- I try to keep them on their characters as much as possible. Glad you liked it. : )

__

Cinderella1- Aww! That's really sweet, but you don't have to make 43 diff. s/n. Hehehe. Thanks for the encouragement. 

****

Chapter 5- The Halloween Dance

"Good evening, Miss. Hattingfield, Mr. Weasley." Sir Nicholas said, bowing.

"You too, Nick. You look great!" Arthur said.

"As do you."

Arthur led Molly to the Great Hall, where decorations sprung up for the Halloween dance. A couple of bewitched bats flew in the enchanted ceiling. A band called the 'Eerie Brothers' performed music. 

Molly was wearing a light gown with sparkles she enchanted on the folds. Arthur wore his older brother's dress robes he got in his fifth year and he accompanied her to a table where Emmeline, Kingsley, Alice and Frank sat.

"Where's Moody?" Arthur asked.

"With some girl named Florence." Frank shrugged. "She and him are sitting in a table all by themselves so they can be alone."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Did you two come together?" Arthur asked Emmeline and Kingsley. 

"No." Emmeline and Kingsley both answered.

All of the sudden, there was a slight commotion as the first year James hexed a greasy haired student.

James and his friend Sirius laughed their heads off. 

"JAMES POTTER!" Professor McGonagall marched forward. "Detention!"

"Again?" James asked with a mischievous look on his face.

McGonagall sputtered with indignation. "Yes!" 

"He and his dark haired friend causes a lot of trouble, don't they?" Molly said, turning back to the table.

"Well, he's okay in my book. Remember what he did to Lucius?" Kingsley said and they all laughed.

Just then, a slow song came on and Molly turned to Arthur. "Let's dance!"

"Can I finish my pork chop first?" Arthur asked.

"I'll dance with you." Kingsley offered. 

"Alright." Molly answered and then walked to the dance floor, followed by Alice and Frank.

"I need to talk to you." Kingsley said urgently as he and Molly danced to the first few bars of the song.

"About what?" Molly asked.

"It's about Emmeline." 

"Oh?"

"Well…I kind of like her."

"Oh," said Molly. "I know." She smiled mischievously. 

"You know?" Kingsley asked.

"We can all tell."

"_How?_"

"The way you two fight with each other. And only each other." Molly grinned again.

Kingsley fell silent. Then he said, "I can't believe this."

"Go dance with her."

"I can't!" 

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"Because she doesn't like me back!"

"Nonsense!" Molly said. "The only two people that doesn't know they are right for each other are the people who like each other. I mean, look at Arthur and me. I liked him, he liked me, but we didn't say anything. Meanwhile, everyone else kept on hinting we should go out."

"What if I get rejected?" Kingsley said.

"You won't."

"But what if I do? I don't want to be rejected!"

"Kingsley!" Molly said. "Oh come on, Emmeline likes you. Go ask her to dance."

"I don't know." Kingsley said hesitating.

"Go!" Molly stomped her foot. "Right now!"

Kingsley groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now you're going to try to force me to---"

Molly gave him a push and he fell back to the direction of their table.

Molly watched as Kingsley cautiously approached Emmeline. She smiled. 

"Molly?" a deep familiar drawl spoke.

"Justin?" Molly turned to face him.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" he smiled. "I won't bite."

"Well…" she looked at Arthur, who was still eating. "Alright. One dance."

Justin placed a hand around Molly's waist and the other held Molly's right hand. They danced for awhile without speaking.

"I can't believe you can't remember me." Justin said smiling.

"I'm sorry." Molly answered. "I usually do remember…"

"Well, my mom told me about you before I came so I guess I was reminded. I could always remember you because of your hair. I've never seen anyone with hair that… predominant before."

"Yes, lots of people tell me that." Molly said. 

"I remember you were very fierce."

"Fierce?"

"When you were mad, Molly, you were something else." Justin laughed. 

Molly blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. When you were happy, you were never so radiant."

"Thank you." Molly replied. "And well---"

"You're beautiful."

Molly stopped. "What? I mean---thanks." She said.

"I mean it, truly, Molly. I've never met a girl with as much spunk as you."

"Justin…"

"From your red hair to your bright eyes…"

"Justin…" Molly let go of his hands. "I told you. I'm with Arthur Weasley." She turned to the table and face herself looking at Arthur. Arthur was staring at Molly and Justin with a look of disbelief.

"Arthur!" Molly came quickly to the table. "Arthur, I'm sorry."

"I thought you said you didn't like him." Arthur spoke.

"I don't. It was just a friendly dance, and well, you were eating."

"I don't care about friendly dances if they are with Kingsley or Frank or Moody…but you know Justin likes you Molly." Arthur said in a low voice. He looked at Molly for a second and a flash of anger came to his eyes. 

"Arthur, you have to understand---"

"He's better than me, I know it." Arthur said harshly.

"Arthur Weasley!" Molly swelled. "I like you ten times more than Justin!" she looked fiercely into Arthur's eyes and then her expression softened. "I care about you."

Arthur hemmed and hawed and then admitted, "I like you too Molly." 

"You have to trust me, Arthur. I will never do anything to hurt you." 

"Will you dance with me?" Arthur asked. Arthur stole a look at Justin and was very pleased that Justin was looking defeated and sad. 

"Of course! I was waiting for you to finish your dinner." Molly replied, her eyes sparkling. 

They danced together, close by to Emmeline and Kingsley.

"Hello," Molly said to them. Her eyes were twinkling and her mouth itched to say something about their relationship.

"Don't even think about it. Don't even say it." Kingsley spoke at once. "We are not a couple. We are not going out. We are just dancing."

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Molly replied.

Kingsley and Emmeline looked at Molly dubiously. 

"Where's Moody?" asked Arthur. "Haven't seen him all evening."

"He went out to the garden with his date." Kingsley replied. "I know, I know, Moody's date must be either real desperate or maybe ill in the head to go out with him…or maybe they are both equally eccentric."

"Well isn't that nice!" Molly exclaimed. "Now everyone is part of a couple! Arthur and I, Frank and Alice, Moody and Florence, you and Emmeline…"

"Molly!" Kingsley and Emmeline said. 

"I knew it, I knew Molly was going to say something." Kingsley said.

"I don't even like Kingsley like that." Emmeline replied.

"And I wouldn't think about going out with Emmeline." Kingsley said.

"But what abou---" Molly began.

"Okay! Who wants some punch?" Kingsley asked loudly.

He and Emmeline left Arthur and Molly's side and went over to the punch table.

"Molly, you're quite something, you know." Arthur said, a faint smile coming to his lips.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" 

Arthur nearly jumped back at this question. So bold! Just asking in the middle of the conversation!  


"Yes." Arthur answered, and they shared a kiss underneath the moon of the enchanted ceiling. 

****

A/N: The next chapter will include Quiddich. : )


	6. ch 6 Gryffindor vs Slytherin

__

Chipper1- I plan on writing a bit about Kingsley and Emmeline just by themselves much, much later in the story, but yeah, they are kind of like Ron and Hermione. : ) As for writing stories, if you've written one and think it's good, post it up! That's what I did anyway. : )

__

Cinderella1- Thanks : )

_HyperCaz_- Moody went to the dance with Florence. Justin plays a bigger role later on, although not too big.

__

Dieselbaby- Well, Hagrid isn't going to play a huge part in this story. You can just imagine him as being 30 years younger and more wild looking…I guess…? 

__

Isis Stormwing- High school will get better later on. For most people, it's the best time of their lives. People are more mature and you get special privileges like driving and prom and all that good stuff. : ) Yeah, I did notice a change in Fred and George's joke shop name, but I suppose that isn't a big deal. I went to the fan art site you mentioned and the drawings are really cute. : )

__

Fantasyangel writer- Man, does teachers suck or wut? I was fortunate enough to have a couple of descent teachers this year, but I mustn't get my hopes up…

__

Egurlrox- Thanks!

__

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine- This chapter isn't as fluffy as the previous one, but it's longer! : ) 

__

Irish Pixie- I probably won't write a story about Lily and James later on. After this, I'm going to post up the sequel to The Little Potter and after that, I will probably write a sequel to that! And then after that…I don't know…

****

Chapter 6- Gryffindor Against Slytherin

As they entered November, the weather made a turn from a warm and inviting outdoors, to the bitter wind and cold. It was their second Quiddich game, this one that was crucially important because it was against Slytherin, and Slytherin had a good chance of winning.

"Gryffindor against Slytherin," Kingsley mumbled that morning. "In other words, GAS."

"Gas?" Arthur asked.

"Big time. We are going to be exploding."

Arthur didn't quite get this.

"We are going to be losing," Kingsley said.

"Oh, come off it, Kingsley. We might win." Alice said brightly, but her face clouded too. 

"If I don't catch the Snitch before Malfoy does, we're dead." Kingsley sighed.

"Just fly well and keep your eyes open!" 

"Malfoy has a Cleansweep!" Kingsley protested. "Best brand of the year!"

"You'll do fine on your broom." Emmeline encouraged him. 

Kingsley left for the locker rooms and then Moody, Arthur, Emmeline, Alice, and Molly went down to the stands around the Quiddich pitch. 

A moment later, the two teams entered the field with Madam Frankfurt. 

"There he is!" Emmeline said, pointing. They saw a small shape of Kingsley by his broom. 

Madam Frankfurt, the referee, blew her whistle and the two teams rose up to the air. 

"The Quaffle is released! Taken by Leon Wood of Gryffindor!" Frank was doing the commentary. "Look at that Wood go! Quite fast, oh no! There comes Lestrange trying to steal the Quaffle! Quick! One of the beaters, go hit her upside the head!"

"_Longbottom!_" Professor McGonagall's voice was sharp.

"Sorry, Professor."

Frank Longbottom had been doing the commentary ever since his first year here. Professor McGonagall was closely watching him.

"Yes! Lestrange didn't get a chance to steal the Quaffle! Heading up to the goal post now…come on…come on Wood! You can do it! Yes! GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

The cheers filled the air along with hisses from the opposing team.

"Come on, Kingsley!" Emmeline muttered. "Eye Malfoy!"

"Let's win!" Arthur said, using binoculars to see Kingsley up close. "We're supporting you Kingsley!"

"And…oh no…Lestrange coming in on the Gryffindor goal post…quick! Stop it! Come on…no…no…no…OH SHE SCORES! THAT'S---" McGonagall tore the magikspeeker away from Frank just in time as he starting using foul language.

Kingsley flew in the air, straining to see a fleck of gold. 

"Alright there, Kingsley?" Lucius smirked. "Hold on to that broom of yours. Not sure if it's sturdy enough to hold you up."

"Oh shut up!" Kingsley said and missed a Bludger that came whizzing by. 

"May I take this opportunity to tell my girlfriend Alice that I love her and I think she's the prettiest girl here at Hogwarts---"

"_Longbottom!_" 

Up in the stands, Alice blushed while her friends all gave whoops.

"Sorry Professor, and Gryffindor scores again!" Frank said. "Cheers! Score is 20-10 to Gryffindor."

"Still early," Molly said hopefully. "Still has enough time."

"I say just knock Malfoy out and go for the Snitch." Moody said. 

"Superb flying of Leon Wood!" Frank commentated. "Blocked yet another goal from Slytherin!"

Hisses were heard from the Slytherin part of the stands. James and Sirius were spotted enchanting some eggs to fly at the Slytherin players. Professor Wortham caught them and started berating them, wagging her finger sternly.

"Hey---! Hey look!" Emmeline pointed to Lucius and Kingsley, both straining for something in the ground….was it the Snitch?

"Come on! Come on!" Kingsley muttered to his broom. Malfoy was ahead…he can't let Malfoy win.

"GO KINGSLEY!" The Gryffindor crowd shouted. 

Everyone else playing stopped in mid-air to watch. A bludger hit Crabbe in the head and no one noticed.

"No…no…" Kingsley muttered as Malfoy was ahead of him by a feet.

There was a split second of anxiety…and then…

a huge groan came from the crowd.

"Slytherin wins." Frank said dully into the magikspeeker. "Those stupid, slimy gits." Professor McGonagall didn't even try to criticize him for offending the Slytherin team like that, she too, looked very disappointed.

The Slytherin team gave a huge cheer and everyone went to the field to congratulate Malfoy.

Kingsley turned and started heading back to the castle.

"Come on," Molly said to the others and started walking to Kingsley.

"Kingsley, good play." Moody said encouragingly. "Malfoy just had a faster broom, that's all."

Kingsley didn't reply.

"Kingsley…" Emmeline started. "Don't feel bad about it. We can still win if Ravenclaw beats Slytherin and then we take over Ravenclaw…"

"I want to be left alone for awhile." Kingsley started and walked quickly back to the castle.

Molly's heart sank. She looked up to Arthur hopelessly. 

"You're his best friend," Molly said. "Can't you do something---?"

Arthur shook his head. "When Kingsley wants to be left alone, he wants to be left alone. Best to let him be for awhile."

Behind them, Lucius Malfoy was doing the cha-cha dance.

"We won!" Lucius sang happily. "Slytherin won!"

Alice threw her shoe at him.

"Watch out, Alice!" Lucius said, he stopped singing. "Better not mess with me or else my father will demote yours at the Ministry! You'll be poorer than Weasley! Living in a bin!"

There was a sudden blinding light and Lucius fell face flat on the ground.

"POTTER!" Professor Wortham's voice rang in. "Potter, what did I say about using your wand?" She sternly looked at the boy with untidy hair. 

He gave a smirk. "Bothered me that Slytherin won."

"DETENTION!" Professor Wortham yelled.

"Knew you'll say that." James replied coolly. "Wanna come, Sirius?"

"Yeah sure, I'll sneak you out anyway." Sirius nodded.

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS AROUND! I'LL SEE TO THE HEADMASTER!" Wortham marched Potter and Black up the castle.

"That's a pretty brave first year." Moody remarked. 

"Won't be so brave after we get through with him. And his friend too." A voice said behind them. They turned to face Lestrange and Crabbe.

"Shut up before we hex you." Moody growled and they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

* *

"Kingsley," Emmeline sighed. "Come on, don't feel bad. You played your best. So what if we lost?"

Kingsley gave a depressed moan from the floor. He put himself face toward the carpet and his arms spread out like an eagle.

"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" Arthur asked.

Kingsley gave another moan.

"Anything we can do to make you feel better?" Alice said desperately. 

"One ding." Kingsley said, his nose pressed to the ground. "I wan' Emmelimb to gib me a kiss."

"KINGSLEY!" Emmeline exclaimed, blushing furiously red.

The others gave applause.

"What about Hogsmeade?" Arthur asked, referring to the secret passages out of the castle.

Kingsley sat up at once. "Really?"

"_Oh_ no," Emmeline protested. "You two are not going to go to Hogsmeade by yourselves in the middle of the night again!"

"She's right," Moody replied. "I'll come with you."

"_Moody!_" Emmeline said. "You almost got caught last time!"

"Yeah…" Kingsley said dully, and then brightened up. "But we didn't."

"I can't believe you are just going to sneak out again. Professor Wortham is going to give you a week's worth of detentions and you won't be able to attend Quiddich practice, _Kingsley!_"

"You know, Emmeline," Molly said, thinking. "It has been kind of boring lately, with all that extra homework, tests…I kind of want to go too."

Arthur did a double take. "Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Yeah, I'll come too." Frank said. "Won't be able to sleep tonight anyway. Not after the game…" he stopped. "Well, anyway."

"Alice, how about some support here?" Emmeline said, rounding up to the girl.

"Well…" Alice said slowly. "If Frank's going, I want to go too."

  
"That's right!" Frank said happily. "We'll all go!"

Emmeline glared at one face to the next. The faces looked back at her innocently. 

"Well, fine!" Emmeline said. "Just fine! The more of us there are, the riskier the chances are that we'll be caught!" 

"Oh, come on, Emmy, you know you have a side of fun too." Kingsley said.

"No…"

"We're all going anyway."

"Kingsley, you are Headboy! Doesn't that say something?" 

"Yeah, if we get caught, I can just say I was trying to stop them from leaving school." Kingsley pointed to his Headboy badge and grinned. 

About an hour later, after everyone's gone to sleep, all seven of them crept out to the common room.

"Got the Invisibility Cloak, Moody?" Alice whispered. 

Moody nodded. "But we won't all fit underneath it. We can fit three at most."

"Well, I won't need it. I'll pretend I'm on night patrol or something." Kingsley said.

"You _are_ supposed to be on night patrol!" Emmeline hissed.

"So let's start patrolling all the way to Hogsmeade, huh?"

"Molly, you can use the cloak," Arthur said. "I'll walk with Kingsley."

"Well, I'm going underneath the cloak," Moody spoke. 

"Alright, Moody, Molly…and…." Kingsley looked around. "Ha! And Emmeline. You know she won't go for trouble if she can help it."

It was a slow process. Moody, Molly, and Emmeline had to inch around. Frank, Alice, Kingsley and Arthur walked quietly, in hopes of not running into the caretaker or any other teacher that might be roaming the halls at night.

They carefully went up to the fourth floor, where a huge mirror sat, dusty and old in the corner of the classroom. 

"Alright, Frank and Alice, you first. Then Arthur and then you guys with the Invisibility Cloak. I'll go last." Kingsley whispered.

They nodded. 

Frank used his wand and whispered, "_Alohomora!_" 

A dusty trapdoor slid open and Frank and Alice climbed in, crawling towards Hogsmeade. Then, Arthur went and Molly stepped underneath the cloak and on to the trapdoor. Then Emmeline and Moody went in. 

"Alright, here I co---" Kingsley said and then his face changed color. He shut the trapdoor quickly.

All six of them sat in the dark.

"What's he playing at?" Frank whispered.

"Shhhh!" Alice said and they listened to faint voices.

"And just what," Apollyon Pringle said coldly, "are you doing up, boy?"

"Just patrolling the areas." Kingsley answered back. They heard a weakness in his voice.

"Up on the fourth floor?" Pringle asked.

"Y-yes."

"Come with me, boy!" Pringle said sharply. 

There was a few footsteps and then silence.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Alice said miserably. "Kingsley's been caught!"

"I knew we shouldn't've done this," Emmeline said. "Poor Kingsley, losing the match and then getting caught for roaming around at night."

There was a pause.

"What are you waiting for?" Frank's voice broke in. "We have to save him!"

"And just _how_ are we supposed to do that?" Molly asked.

"Sitting in the dark isn't going to help. Come on." Frank opened the trapdoor and they all climbed out. 

"I suspect Pringle's taken Kingsley to his office to write him up!" Frank said, thinking. "All we need is a distraction for Pringle, and then Kingsley can run out of the office and back to the dormitory."

"Oh yes, and while Kingsley sneaks away, whoever is causing the distraction will get in trouble." Emmeline spoke worriedly. 

"Not if we act quickly. Come on, we can't stand around while Kingsley is being written up."

They all scurried to the second floor, where Pringle's office was. They could hear him sneering at Kingsley.

"…knew you were up to no good…saw it the minute you came to Hogwarts, boy…" Pringle's cold voice came.

"Alright, someone drop something and then run up the stairs!" Frank said. "Arthur and I will hide in this classroom and drop something else so Pringle will not go upstairs to find you---"

"Where are you going to go?" Alice asked, worried.  


"As soon as we do something, we're running!" Frank said. "Come on. One…two…three!"

CRASH.

Alice had knocked over a goblin shaped vase and then, she, Moody, Molly, and Emmeline ran upstairs.

"WHAT IS JAMES POTTER DOING NOW?!" Pringle screeched, running out of his office and seeing the broken vase. 

"I hear your footsteps, Potter!" Pringle said, and started up the stairs.

"No…not now." Frank whispered to Arthur. "Wait until he is up…okay…NOW!"

Arthur kicked a desk and a row of them fell, making an earsplitting noise.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Frank said and they headed off to Pringle's office.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Pringle shouted from upstairs.

Kingsley was already up the corner stairs, heading for dormitory.

"Hey, mate!" Frank called up to him.

Kingsley gave a grin and the three boys ran up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Mimbus Wormack! Mimbus Wormack!" Arthur said frantically. The Fat Lady swung forward and they scrambled in.

"He didn't catch you, did he?" Alice asked, waiting in the common room.

"No…no…" Frank said, catching his breath.

"Oh thank goodness!" Emmeline said with relief.

"Oh, Arthur, you're alright!" Molly ran up to him and embraced him tightly. Arthur's heart beat faster and his eyes lit up.

'_She thinks I'm brave!'_ Arthur thought happily. _'She is relieved I'm all right! She's been worrying over me!'_

Behind them, Emmeline, now eased of her worry, starting shouting at Kingsley for being reckless.

-

****

A/N: Please review! It'll make my day!


	7. ch 7 Christmas

__

Fantasyangel writer- Kingsley has turned out to be one of my favorite characters and I had no idea what he would be like when I first started writing this story. 

__

Isis Stormwing- I have no idea what MWPP means. I've been wondering about that too. I'm always a bit late on fanfiction jargon, but perhaps someone who knows what MWPP means can leave a review explaining this? Also, your comment about Bellatrix's last name really caught me. I guess I didn't think about her last name being different in school. Please pardon my mistake! 

__

Cinderella1- Yeah, some of the ideas in my story are actually real events between my friends and I. I'm never going to point out which ones though. Hehe.

__

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine- The way I see Quiddich is that Gryffindor won during the James Potter years. James Potter is a first year so far and first years can't play. After James Potter, Charlie Weasley got the Gryffindors to win and after that Harry Potter. : )

__

Irish Pixie- Glad you do. : )

__

Chipper1- If I have writer's block (which I have right now actually) I can still put up new chapters every now and then. If I post up all the chapters I've written, and I get a huge writer's block, then I won't update for weeks and lose all of my reviewers! That's why I don't post up everything I wrote at once.

****

Chapter 7- Christmas

Christmas was approaching steadily. The Quiddich field was no longer in use as several inches of snow covered it. The air was chilly, yet the spirits of Hogwarts' students rose as the upcoming holidays stood on their minds. 

"Half a year to go until we graduate!" Kingsley said one day during breakfast. He sighed happily and leaned back in relaxation. 

"Going anywhere for the holidays?" Molly asked everyone.

"Going to Australia to see the kangaroos." Kingsley said happily. 

"I'll be in Scotland, visiting my grandparents," Moody answered as he reached for the butter to put on his toast.

"I'll just be home with my family. My sister's coming, you know. I bet she's bursting to tell us what's happening during her first year working at the Ministry." Frank rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, there's no bigger prat than Rose Longbottom."

"My dad is taking me to France," Alice said cheerfully. "Never been there before."

"Lucky you," said Emmeline. "I'm not going anywhere! Just staying home with my dad and my mum."

"What about your Arthur?" Kingsley asked, helping himself to some more bacon.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," Arthur answered. "My parents are going to visit my brother Percy in Greenland. He's working with ice dragons there."

"Oh, aren't those the animals that are starting to become extinct?" Alice asked.

"That's because they keep on killing each other off," Arthur answered. "What about you Molly? You going anywhere?"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere either," Molly said, a faint pink coming to her cheeks.

There was a moment of silence after this. 

Kingsley let out a low whistle. "Hey, that means you and Arthur here will be together."

"Alone." Frank said in a mysterious tone, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Hmm," Molly said blushing even more. "Alright, who do we have today?" 

"Transfiguration and Muggle Studies." Answered Emmeline. 

"Jolly good," answered Molly, reaching for the rolls.

* *

"You have ten minutes left," Professor McGonagall, a young woman with reddish brown hair spoke. She walked around the class, examining how her students were doing in transfiguring a teacup into a frog. 

Arthur successfully managed to turn his teacup into a frog with five minutes left. Frank finished it very early in class and was hurrying to finish his Muggle studies essay.

Molly's frog still had a teacup handle on its back. Moody's frog still had the pattern of flowers as its skin.

"Alright, time's almost up." Professor McGonagall warned as many students groaned and tried to poke at their frog with their wands, hoping it'll force it to rid of its ceramic shell. 

"Aww, Professor McGonagall," said Marigold. "Look at mine! It has a pink rose as its nose! Cute huh?"

"Miss. Patil, if you don't rid the frog of its nose in the next two minutes, I'd have to count points off," Professor McGonagall said. "I grade by quality, not how you adorn your subject."

Molly finally got her frog's teacup handle to vanish and one by one, the students placed their frogs on Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Arthur, since you are not going home for the holidays," said Molly as they walked to Muggle studies. "You think you want to spend it with me?"

Arthur smiled at her and leaned down to Molly and whispered, "Molly, my parents don't really have to visit my brother this year. I just told everyone else that."

Molly's eyes widened. "You mean you purposely want to stay this year so you and I could---?"

"It'll be a fun Christmas, don't you think?" Arthur said, quite chipper. 

"HEY WEASLEY!" Lucius Malfoy said loudly. "Heard you're staying for the holidays! Is it because your other brothers are coming home and your house is too small to hold that many people? I bet you all have to take turns visiting, huh?"

"Well, Malfoy, I bet you're excited to go home. Think your father will have another new wife this year? Think she's going to be your age or younger?" Arthur said.

"Arthur, just ignore him!" Molly whispered. 

"Don't talk about my father!" Malfoy said, his smirk gone. "And she's not my age!"

"Yeah, well she might make herself up to look older, but we all know she's young enough to be your father's daughter!" Kingsley called as he ran up to Arthur and Molly.

"Git." Kingsley and Arthur said at the same time. Kingsley turned to Arthur and Molly. "You two decided how to spend your Christmas yet?"

Arthur and Molly looked at each other. Molly blushed, Arthur's ears got pink.

"Because I have some suggestions---" Kingsley said.

"Kingsley!" Arthur and Molly said.

"You might want to go try out the Prefects' bathroom for a more…uh…_ro-man-tik_ setting—" Kingsley went on, completing ignoring Arthur and Molly's bewildered faces. 

"Or maybe you guys can sneak out to Hogsmeade late at night, just you two alone…"

"Good grief!" said Molly, trying to shoo away first year listeners to the sneaking into Hogsmeade part.

"Underneath the stars…" Kingsley sighed. "Man, I'm making myself excited. Better go see if Emmeline wants to sneak out to Australia over the break. I can floo her over."

He left. 

* *

Christmas morning, Molly woke to find a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She eagerly unwrapped each parcel.

There was a bag of Chocolate Frogs from Alice, a handy crystal charm that repels water off of your robe from Frank, a Sneakoscope from Moody with a note attached, 

__

Never trust anyone! They might deceive you.

Merry Christmas!

-Moody

Also, she received an invisible whoopee cushion from Kingsley with a note attached that told her not to use it on him, a box of rich fudge from Emmeline, and a beautiful silver rose necklace and earring set from her parents. 

"Thanks, mum and dad!" she said, her eyes sparkling at the jewelry. "I should send them an owl soon."

She then unwrapped a lumpy, brown parcel with the scrawl, _From Arthur_ on it. She smiled. Inside was a comb set. There was a green butterfly comb made from porcelain, long bobby pins decorated with dragonflies, and pins in the color of gold. 

It was a beautiful set and complemented Molly very well as she had long locks of red hair.

She brushed her hair and then, feeling much loved and warm inside, ran to knock on Arthur's dormitory door.

A minute later, the door clicked open and there stood Arthur Weasley wearing a hand knitted sweater with a big 'A' on it. 

"Hello Molly," Arthur said smiling.

"I love it!" Molly interjected immediately.

"I hoped so." 

"And do you like your…Muggle airplane set?" 

"Definitely! I've been trying to piece it together as soon as I opened it." Arthur opened the door wider. "Come in!"

Molly followed Arthur into his dorm where a heap of presents laid on his bed.

Pieces of the airplane kit were lying on the floor. Arthur sat down and hummed as he excitedly continued his work. 

They sat in silence for awhile except for the occasional small talk. 

"Is there anyone else in here?" Molly asked curiously. 

"Nope, just me." Arthur said absentmindedly.

The next thing he knew, a head of red curls had flung herself against his chest.

"Molly!" Arthur said, shocked.

Molly gave him a furtive smile, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

"You can't honestly be occupied with your presents now, Arthur, it's Christmas and we're alone."

Arthur could feel her breath on his neck. She was close, very close. He could see the sparkles in her eyes and feel herself against him.

"I-I uh…" Arthur stuttered.

"It's alright." 

Arthur then felt the world spinning and fell back into a dizzy swirl of color.

-

****

A/N: I am now accepting requests and ideas for Arthur/Molly moments. There's no guarantee that your specific request will be written in this story, but I am looking for new ideas. Please send them in if you have one! I'm doing this because I'm losing a BUNCH of reviewers and maybe it's because this story plot line is weak so I'm throwing out a line for outside ideas. 


	8. ch 8 The Dark Wizard

__

Flamer33- how ironic that you mention Voldemort in your last review! Read on to this chapter. : ) I'm not going to introduce the tri-wizard competition because that takes great skill to write through all those obstacles and sorting and I'll just leave that to JK Rowling. I never write what I think I can't do. 

__

Egurlrox- Thanks

__

Harrypotter4ever- I'm not going to detail through too many little things because this story takes place in a course of over 20 years! Lol

__

Ilovesporks- Yeah, I like to envision things too. I'm glad you like this story, I hope it will continue to satisfy you. 

__

Chipper1- Thanks so much for explaining MWPP! I've been wondering about that for ages! Man…I really hate those abbreviations though…esp. when I have no idea what they mean. 

__

Isis Stormwing- No one in my family is pregnant right now although my newest little cousin was born about a year ago. You're right, the storyline is weak because this is more of a nice, relaxing cute story and sigh…I guess I'm out of my ideas. I'm not going to introduce too many characters because that'll get things confusing and it's a hassle to write about them all. So no Tonks, sorry. : ( 

__

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine- I'm afraid of losing readers rather than gaining them. As long as I have a crowd of loyal readers, I'm happy. It'll be really sad if they start losing interest though, because it's always so nice when the readers that started reading your first story is still reading your fifth. : )

__

Cinderella1- That sucks that you have to ride the bus! Well, when you start driving later, things will get better. : ) 

__

Fantasyangel writer- The plot is very loose. It runs on Arthur/Molly's life and what they go through. There's not a really firm plot line if you know what I mean. However, feel free to offer your ideas if you want to. : )

****

Chapter 8- The Dark Wizard

"I want to stress the importance of N.E.W.Ts," said Professor Wortham sharply as she banged a stack of papers on her desk. "I'm surprised at how many inept students that are sitting in this classroom. It comes to me as a great surprise that those students even made it to my N.E.W.T. standard class." She turned to look at Arthur and Kingsley whom were playing hangman underneath their desks. 

"_Accio parchment!_" she said, the paper flew to her hands. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"For those who wish to work in the Ministry, or even become Aurors," she said and paused to glare deathlike to Frank, who was flirting with Alice. Frank stopped and put on a what he thought to be a face with rapid attention. 

Professor Wortham rolled her eyes. 

"I wish them to reconsider greatly. Aurors will not be taking such incompetent students. These tests are horrible." She said, referring to the stack of papers on her desk. "Only a select few are worthy of even _thinking_ to join the Ministry," Professor Wortham gave Lucius faint smile when she said this. Lucius looked smug.

She then proceeded passing back papers. Emmeline, to her relief, got an O. Frank got an E. He suspected Professor Wortham took off some points because of her biased way of grading. 

At first, Kingsley looked at his paper and beamed. "An O! Haha! Look at that!" he grinned at Arthur, who was looking at his A.

"A _zero_, Mr. Shacklebolt, and I do not command disruption during class," Professor Wortham said harshly. 

Kingsley's face fell. 

* *

"Stupid, biased, ugly woman," Kingsley muttered as the crowd of seven walked to lunch. 

"Well, Professor Wortham doesn't test you when you take N.E.W.Ts," Arthur spoke. "With your skill, you'll pass with flying colors."

They sat down and helped themselves to some potatoes and roast beef.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall said quietly.

"Yeah?" Frank said, in the middle of his chewing. He swallowed. "What is it professor?"

"You've better come with me to the headmaster." Professor McGonagall said. She suddenly looked tearful. 

"To see Professor Dumbledore?" Frank said in surprise.

  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said, walking toward the halls. Frank got up and followed.

The rest of them looked at each other uncertainly. 

"Frank can't be in trouble can he?" Alice asked, worried.

"Wortham expelled him," Kingsley said dryly. "She must've found out that it was Frank and I who dumped the load of cockroach cluster in her glass last Christmas."

"Then, wouldn't McGonagall want to speak with you too?" Molly asked frankly.

"Oh yeah…" Kingsley said with a dawn of comprehension. 

"Frank is probably promoted to Headboy number two or something," Emmeline said brightly, then her face turned grave. "Well…I was just trying to be optimistic."

They finished lunch without the usual lax, cheerful demeanor they usually had and Alice looked worried when Frank hadn't returned by the end of lunch. 

It was after all their classes were over and that Frank still hadn't returned when they trooped down to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on her door.

"Yes?" a worn, breaking voice came from within.

"Uh…professor?" Kingsley said uncertainly. "We, we were just wondering…" he stopped. 

Professor McGonagall was in tears, her hands gripping a tartan handkerchief. 

"Sorry, professor." Moody said. 

"You want to know where Longbottom is, am I correct?" Professor McGonagall said, pulling herself together.

"Yes." They answered timidly.

"Well, he's not at Hogwarts anymore. He left on the train."

"It was my idea!" Kingsley said. "Mine! I was the one that put the cockroach cluster…!" he stopped at Professor McGonagall's surprised face and realized she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Frank's father was killed today." Professor McGonagall said in a faint whisper. "He's gone home for the funeral."

"What?" they asked, bewildered.

"He was murdered by an unknown villain. We're trying to track down the murderer."

"Murdered?" Alice asked, her eyes opened wide. 

"We believe it has a connection to a group of Dark Arts wizards. It seems that Frank's father knew some important information and therefore killed." Professor McGonagall said seriously, taking in a sharp breath. "I don't advise you to owl Frank right now. He is still in distress. Leave him alone to collect his thoughts. He'll be back when he feels ready."

"But professor…" said Arthur. 

"I can't tell you anymore than I know, Mr. Weasley. Now I advise you all to go down to dinner…" she broke off and inhaled a sharp breath again.

"Are we allowed to go to the funeral?"

"Absolutely not." Professor McGonagall said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but the funeral is for family only. They don't want to draw much attention…" Professor McGonagall suddenly realized she had said too much and stopped.

She then got up and opened her door. They walked out, one by one.

"I'm sorry." Professor McGonagall said again, gripping her handkerchief. "Good day."

* *

"Why Frank's dad?" Alice asked, in tears in the Gryffindor common room. "He was so nice, he never did anything to anyone…"

"He was a strong wizard," said Arthur thinking. "He must've knew something…"

Kingsley looked at them. "I think it had something to do with the new, rising Dark Wizard."

They looked at each other.

"They're starting to kill off important people." said Kingsley, in thought. "Remember when Patil's mother disappeared?" 

"Well, she's disappeared, but---" Emmeline said.

"She's been missing for months now." Kingsley said. "And I read on the _Daily Prophet_ that a man named Franchouser Bones was found dead in his home this summer."

They were quiet.

Finally, Molly spoke, "But why all these innocent people?"

"Patil and Bones were both half-bloods," Kingsley said. "But I don't know why Frank's father…unless he knew something important…"

"That's enough." Emmeline said. "We can't go on making these theories on what happened."

"The Dark Wizard is rising," Kingsley said. "He's rising and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Kingsley!" Emmeline said, taken back.

"The deaths! The disappearing! I bet they're linked!"

"Calm down, Kingsley, people have died before." Moody spoke. 

"Someone in the Ministry had better stop them, soon." Kingsley said bitterly before going up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. 

Moody went after him. 

Alice was in tears and slowly walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Emmeline went with her, an arm over her shoulder.

Molly and Arthur sat there, in front of the fire, completely shocked.

"You know Arthur," said Molly softly. "If something happened to Frank's father, something can happen to my father." 

"I know." said Arthur quietly. "And my brothers…"

Molly got up and sat beside Arthur, resting her head upon his chest.

"Arthur…I don't want anything to happen to my family." said Molly. 

"There, Molly, it's all right. They're fine…"

"I can't bear it if something happened…"

"Your parents aren't Aurors, they're probably not target…"

"Arthur…"

Molly cried while Arthur embraced her, her tears falling down her face and quietly landing upon his heart.

* *

The news of Frank's father traveled around school the next day. During breakfast, the _Daily Prophet_ printed an obituary and a wanted statement.

****

Death of Honored Auror

__

Frank Longbottom, Sr. passed away on January 2nd. He was a devoted husband, a loving father and an honored Auror. Given an Order of Merlin, First Class for saving the lives of ten people (7 wizards and 3 Muggles) the previous summer during which he single handedly battled against a swarm of Dementors, this valiant hero was murdered by an unknown villain the night of January 2nd. 

"We are frantically searching for the murderer of Longbottom," said Dearborn, Minister of Magic. "We urge everyone to take special cautions and be extremely alert until the murderer is caught."

Meanwhile, there is a thousand Galleon reward for any information pertaining to the murder. 

Arthur finished reading, looking livid; his porridge remained untouched. 

There were whispers all over the Great Hall as students read and reread the article. The only table that wasn't looking grave and serious was the Slytherin table. 

Malfoy kept on laughing his head off and entertaining a group with some sort of joke. They looked over to the Gryffindor table occasionally. 

Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The Great Hall ceased talking immediately. 

"As you all may have heard," said the headmaster, looking very serious. "There may be one or more convicts on the run at this moment. Because of this situation, the Minister of Magic has decided to have dragons around the school, guarding the entrances and exits." He paused as a mixture of anxious and excited murmurs whispered. He cleared his throat again. "We are also going to make a new curfew. No student shall go out into the grounds after six. No student is to go out to the grounds at all alone or in a group unless accompanied by a teacher. Any student that fail to follow these new rules will be expelled." Professor Dumbledore said gravely and sat back down. 

"I can't believe it!" Kingsley said. "Six o' clock curfew?"

"No one allowed outside unless accompanied by a teacher?" Molly said, frowning. 

"Who do you reckon did this?" Bertie said, coming over to them.

They all shook their heads. 

"Dragons!" Bertie said, his face anxious. "Can you believe that? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Wait…" Arthur said, thinking. "Maybe…maybe…" He looked at them. "My brother might come here!"

"Percy?" Molly asked.

"Yeah…yeah, he works with dragons, blimey, he might come to Hogwarts again!" Arthur said, suddenly happier. 

"Why so happy, Weasley?" Lucius said, strolling over with his girlfriend smiling smugly. "Came upon the ownership of a real galleon?"

"Go away," said Emmeline, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Heard about what happened to your friend there," Lucius continued, smirking. "You've better think hard of who to follow after graduation. Don't want to pick the losing side." He smirked again and walked away.

"What's he playing at?" Arthur said. "Losing side?"

"Problems in the brain area," said Kingsley. "He doesn't speak sense."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," said Emmeline. "But I don't like the sound of convicts on the loose. I'm going to work extra hard in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You are passing the class with an O on every paper!" said Kingsley, bewildered.

"Well, that's not enough," said Emmeline, biting into a piece of toast.

"Yeah, she's right," said Moody. "This is real. Something's happening out there and people are bein' killed."

Molly leaned upon Arthur again, her mind filled with worries. 

-

****

A/N: There'll be happier moments. : )


	9. ch 9 Valentine's Day

__

Windowseat Wonderer- Thanks!

_Isis Stormwing_- JK Rowling name her characters very, very well. Most of her characters fit with their names. : ) I'll try to elaborate on everyone's appearance. Percy, Arthur's brother is nothing like Percy, Arthur's son. He's more like Charlie, working with dragons and all. : )

__

Fyre Pixie- This chapter is a bit happier. : ) Harry was the youngest seeker in a century. James was a beater or a chaser. I think Dumbledore might've been the youngest seeker before Harry because he's certainly old enough to be. : )

__

harrypotter4ever- Thanks : )

__

HyperCaz- Arthur only got Acceptable in that one class. You should notice that the group is pretty smart. Frank and Alice definitely are. Kingsley's headboy, so he is. Emmeline is just like another Hermione version. They will all become very important characters in this story, as well as they were in JK's stories. : )

__

Cinderella1- The sequel to the Little Potter will be out after this story.

__

Mandy of the Amoeba- Very good question! I'll leave that up to you to guess though. : )

__

Chipper1- The Dark Part gets even Darker. Lol, but that won't happen until after they graduate. I did some calculations and I've figured out what age Molly and Arthur had their kids and then I lost the paper and now I have to do it all over again! Sigh.

_Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine-_ The Longbottoms suffer a lot. : ( There's also something that is revealed about Neville that I'm writing later, and I think fits nicely in the real series.

-

****

Chapter 9- Valentine's Day

February dawned upon them and every student was given an extra load of homework, and two extra loads to those in N.E.W.T standard classes. Every night, Kingsley, Arthur, Alice, Molly, Moody, and Emmeline sat in the Gryffindor common room, with books piled in stacks around them and papers everywhere, working silently until darkness fell late into the night. Emmeline's long, dark hair often fell into Kingsley's book and he became very irritated, having to blow away her hair every now and then. However, when Emmeline moved to a different spot, he got up and followed her too.

It wasn't until the Great Hall had been decorated with little pink hearts floating around, making music until Arthur realized that Valentine's Day was approaching. 

Kingsley and Arthur walked up the stairs to Divination, talking about the upcoming holiday. 

"I've got to give Molly something special," said Arthur. 

"I'm debating on whether or not I should give Emmeline something. I mean, she's not exactly giving off signs that she likes me, but…" Kingsley's eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought.

There was a slight diversion as a pop was heard down below.

Arthur and Kingsley looked down to the previous floor and saw a greasy haired first year covered in chicken feathers and shaking his fist at someone on the third floor. Not far from Arthur and Kingsley were two dark haired boys named Sirius and James. James smirked and then ran off with Sirius to class.

Arthur and Kingsley had just entered Divination when Arthur was struck with the perfect Valentine's day idea. Molly and Alice and Emmeline were already there, talking to one another but stopped abruptly when Arthur and Kingsley entered the room. This all together gave Arthur and Kingsley good suspicion that the conversation had been about them.

"Good morning, Gryffindors!" a chipper voice announced and stood in front of the class.

"Hello, Professor Grumby," answered the class listlessly. 

Professor Grumby, although very nice, was also very scatterbrained and how in the world she got hired as a Divination teacher was anyone's guess.

"Today we are going to study our futures, our near futures as we are all graduating this year." Professor Grumby said cheerfully before knocking over an orb when she turned. 

"Oops!" she said and waved her wand to repair the orb. 

"Now, break off into nice little pairs and we will start." Professor Grumby said.

Molly came over and sat next to Arthur, smiling. Arthur leaned over and gave her a kiss. 

Moody paired up with Kingsley and Emmeline with Alice. 

"Clear your minds and think…think deeply…" Professor Grumby said, taking a deep breath.

"How are we supposed to clear our minds and think deeply at the same time?" Arthur asked Molly, who was giggling.

"Okay…" Professor Grumby said after inhaling several breathes of air. She looked around at the blank faced students. "Er…what was I saying again?"

"Determining our futures," said Marigold Patil, a little irritated. She turned over to Azure and they doubled up in silent laughs.

"Oh, right." said Professor Grumby absentmindedly. "Now face your partner, read over section fourteen in your books and then try to tell them something about their futures…" Professor Grumby trailed off as she bent over to pick up another broken orb.

Arthur and Molly skimmed through the text and then Arthur turned to Molly who tried very hard to clear her mind and think deeply at the same time. 

"Ah, I can see your future now," said Arthur, acting very serious. "You will marry a red-haired man, and have lots of children…"

"Arthur!" said Molly, laughing. 

"Are we telling each other fortunes, my dears?" asked Professor Grumby smiling.   


"Oh yes," said Arthur and Molly quickly. 

"What else do you see?" asked Molly, smiling and leaning closer to Arthur.

"The red-haired man will get a kiss…"

And that was exactly what the future brought.

"Okay, now do me." said Arthur happily. 

"Alright," said Molly flipping through the pages of the book. "Um, I have to look at your eyes and see that you are completely relaxed." She looked into Arthur's eyes and then peered curiously at Arthur's freckles.

"Okay, well I predict," Molly cleared her throat. "That someone cute with red hair and freckles will remember a certain holiday that's coming up."

Arthur smiled.

Beside them, Kingsley and Moody were trying to look within each other's minds. 

Kingsley peered at Moody's forehead. "You have a zit."

"You git," said Moody, flipping through the pages. "Hmm, let's see. Headboy, egotistic, dry humored and weird looking…probably means your future will include you being a window washer or some kind of clown…"

Kingsley threw his book at Moody.

Molly and Arthur, after a few attempts to tell each other's future, turned their books away and started having a kissing festival. 

Professor Grumby was too busy eating to notice.

Suddenly, the door opened quietly and in stepped a familiar seventeen year old. 

"Frank!" said Alice, looking up, her eyes sparkling. 

Frank looked serious and his eyes lacked the mischievous look, but he smiled at Alice and went over to give her a hug.

Moody, Arthur, Molly, Emmeline and Kingsley approached Frank cautiously.

"Er…you alright, mate?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Frank answered unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry, Frank," Molly said softly.

"It's fine…" Frank said awkwardly. He then looked at them. "I'm going to track down who did it."

"Frank!" Alice said, her lips trembling.

  
"I'm going to." Frank said seriously. "If I ever find anyone linked to this…"

He fell silent.

"You're not alone," Kingsley spoke up. "I'm going to seek vengeance with you."

"I just miss him," Frank said reaching for his book. He looked at them again. "My dad saved all those lives and who is there to save him when he's in trouble? No one."

"Frank…" Alice said hopelessly.

"I'm going to kill him!" Frank said and slammed his fist on his desk, making his inkbottle fall to the ground and break with a shatter.

"Mr. Longbottom? What is it?" Professor Grumby asked, looking up from helping Marigold.

"Nothing, professor," Frank muttered. He pointed his wand at the mess, "_Reparo_."

* *

No one spoke much about Mr. Longbottom's death in the presence of Frank, but when Frank was out of earshot, they talked about it in hushed whispers, naming possible suspects and if the murders would seek to kill anyone else soon.

"I bet it's Malfoy's dad," Kingsley said angrily, moving one of his chessmen over to taken Arthur's knight.

"Malfoy might come from an arrogant family, but I don't think they would kill anyone," Molly said tentatively. 

"Oho!" Kingsley said in response. "I bet they will!"

"It's not fair," said Alice. "Why Mr. Longbottom? And it's not fair to Frank."

Molly sat close to Arthur, their hands held together and each were silently listening to the others, but thought to themselves, '_It could've been me. It could've easily been me'_.

* *

  
Valentine's Day arrived quickly and Arthur Weasley got up earlier than usual. Kingsley was surprised he didn't have to poke Arthur with his wand over and over again for his red haired friend to wake up. When Kingsley rolled out of bed and put on his socks, Arthur was already gone.

In fact, no one knew where Arthur went and they ambled down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Molly took a bowl of porridge and looked around, not spotting red hair anywhere.

Suddenly, a voice close to the staff table shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

A familiar little airplane built from a Muggle kit rose to the air and little puffs of smoke escaped from it's tail. 

The plane looped around and around puffs of smoke slowly spelled out words in the air,

__

I love Molly Hattingfield more than all the Muggle device in the wor

The plane's engine stalled once, twice, and then fell to the ground where it shattered.

The Great Hall stared and then everyone laughed humorously.

Arthur Weasley's ears got red as he looked at the airplane with disbelief.

"I can't believe it broke," Arthur mumbled to himself. 

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall got up and sternly walked over to Arthur. "How could you use magic outside of the classroom? It is strictly not allowed!" She gave him a look. "Go on, hut hut!" she pointed to the Gryffindor table. "Don't use magic in the Great Hall again!"

Arthur dragged himself back to the Gryffindor table, completely in shock. His plan----his _perfect_ Valentine's day plan---- for Molly was ruined. He wanted to write out his love for Molly in front of the whole school, present her with flowers and have her fall madly in his arms, gazing into his eyes and tell him she loved him too. But instead, that stupid plane broke and it didn't even finish writing all he wanted it to write.

Kingsley was rolling on the floor laughing, gasping for breath.

Arthur gave him a dull look.

"Arthur!" Molly said, she looked speechless.

Arthur pretended to be very absorbed in his plate. 

"Oh Arthur!" Molly said, flinging her arms around him. She gave him a bright smile. "That was wonderful, how you charmed the plane to write words and, _oh Arthur_!"

She kissed him, right in front of everyone and Arthur even picked her up, swinging her around. The Gryffindor table applauded and Kingsley, although still laughing, gave a whistle.

"DETENTION!" Professor Wortham said furiously.   


Arthur and Molly broke apart, surprised.

"You cannot display public affection so predominately!" Professor Wortham said, her hat lopsided.

Arthur looked at her for a moment, and then said, "Oh, who cares?" He turned to Molly, "I love you, Molly."

"I love you, too Arthur!" Molly answered, smiling.

-

****

A/N: Keep those reviews comin'! : )


	10. ch 10 Women and Men

****

A/N: Hi readers! I haven't had the time to update recently because I've been overwhelmed with homework. However, I hope those of you who are still interested in this story continue to read this! I promise that there will always be updates!

Fantasyangel Writer- If I missed answering your review, then I must've not gotten your review forwarded to me by email. I answer all of my reviews this way. I'm sorry! : ( Arthur is really intelligent, you're right esp. since he knows how to program that plane by magic…which leads to many other sorts of magic vehicles. Lol.

__

Cinderella1- Thanks

__

Windowseat Wanderer- Arthur will do many cute things for Molly later on. : )

__

Isis Stormwing- I don't know why I have trouble remembering that women change their names when they marry, so their children won't have their names. Sorry! Let's just pretend that Patil kept her name.

__

HyperCaz- Frank isn't going to fly off the handle all the time, but his attitude will have consequences.

__

Mandy of Amoeba- Thanks

__

Fyre Pixie- This chapter is pretty humorous too. : )

__

Harrypotter4ever- I hope you like this chapter too!

__

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine- Yeah, I try to match up the personalities of the parents with the kids. : ) Longbottom was an exception though. Hehe. J/K…I like Neville a lot. 

-

****

Chapter 10- Women and Men

Frank had changed since his father's death. He joked less, and kept to himself more. He was often found reading later into the night and doing homework, writing out long parchments. Even the Slytherins were a bit tentative to go near him, especially after he hexed Bellatrix Lestrange after she sneered at him about his father. Bellatrix then kept to herself, but eyed Frank with great loathing whenever he drew near.

Snow melted and the air became warm again. Frank was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, absorbed in a defense book, reading with great concentration. Alice sat next to him, doing her homework and keeping him company. At the other side of the room, Molly was trying to persuade Arthur to go outside with her.

"In a little while, Molly," Arthur was saying as he poked at the broken airplane with his wand. "Trying to fix this…"

"You've been trying to fix it for ages!" Molly said, her eyes narrowing. "Come on, Arthur."

Arthur continued to poke at the airplane, repairing broken parts together with Spellotape.

"Are you going to come or not, Arthur? It's the last day of the weekend and you know how much work we have to do during the week. We never spend any time together."

"What do you think we're doing now?" Arthur asked her, with a shocked expression on his face.

"This," said Molly sharply, "is not called spending time together. This is called me trying to persuade you to put down that airplane so we could at least take a walk by the vegetable gardens since we haven't done anything at all the whole, entire week!"

"_Mol-ly!_" Arthur said helplessly. "My airplane is broken!"

"Well, excuse me for thinking that perhaps it's not that important for you to fix your airplane right now."

"Fine," Arthur said, said sadly as if the Great Hall had suddenly stopped giving out food. "We can go."

"Good." Molly said, her face bright.

"But I'll meet up with you later," Arthur said. "After I finish---"

"Arthur!"

"I promise I'll meet you later! Just let me repair the engine and I'll be right out."

"How much longer?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

"Alright," Molly said, pulling on her cloak. "I'll see you outside Ogg's hut."

* *

An hour later, Molly Hattingfield stormed into the Gryffindor common room, right into Kingsley's chess game with Emmeline and said in a loud voice, "WHERE IS HE?!"

Wordlessly, cowering underneath Molly's gaze, Kingsley pointed to the boys' dormitory.

Molly gave a growl and then set off to find Arthur.

Everyone in the common room quickly got up and looked at the boys' dormitory door curiously.

Molly knocked furiously, the door opened.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" came a voice like a cannon exploding.

Several first years looked alarmed, but Moody and Kingsley sniggered.

No one could quite hear what Arthur's response was but a second later, Molly's voice came booming again, "OH REALLY? PREOCCUPIED MY---(Molly said something that made Frank look up from his book, alarmed)---COMPLETELY INSENSITIVE!"

Arthur said something else that was muffled in a pleading voice that Kingsley always used when he needed to get out of detention. 

"----_don't think so_---_always_ trying to find excuses----all alone, waiting for you----_completely outrageous_---" Molly was saying. There was another pause as Arthur said something and then Molly said in a loud voice, "OH REALLY?!"

Then there was a heavy door slam and Molly came charging downstairs where everyone quickly got out of the way and then upstairs to the girls' dormitory. 

A moment's pause----and then everyone went back to work.

"Blimey," said Kingsley. "I think they just had their first fight."

"Aww, that's really cute," Marigold said from an armchair.

Everyone stared and she hastily went back to work.

* *

No one thought that the fight between Arthur and Molly was serious until Molly appeared the next morning talking to Justin with great interest.

Arthur glared at Justin with great dislike, but when Molly came over to the Gryffindor table, he lowered his eyes and pretended not to notice.

"So, er, what exactly happened?" Kingsley said in a quiet voice.

"She got mad because I didn't meet her and I told her that she was over reacting and she said, 'oh really?' and walked off." Arthur said, swallowing his porridge.

"You two, er, still together?" Moody asked hesitantly. 

"Dunno." Arthur answered coolly, but his ears were red. He caught Molly looked his direction and suddenly laughed heartily, trying to look as if he was having the time of his life eating porridge. Kingsley and Moody gave him a strange look and he stopped. 

When Molly left with Alice to the library, Arthur then became free to be irritated.

"I mean, who does she think she is, anyway?" Arthur said in a loud voice. Many boys in the Gryffindor table listened and agreed. "Women!" Arthur spat, looking very angry.

"Hear, hear!" someone said, raising their glass.

"Pushing me around as if I've committed a huge crime!" Arthur said incredulously. "So I forgot about a teeny, little meeting! What does she do?" Arthur said loudly.

"What?" someone asked.

"She charged up the boys' dormitory and had to make a big scene!" Arthur answered to the crowd's bewildered faces.

There were several gasps. Kingsley even made a show to fall out of his chair, much to Emmeline's disgust.

"I'm sick of being treated like this!" Arthur roared, getting more energetic as the crowd encouraged him. "I mean, since when did us, men, have to be treated like flobberworms?"

Several boys shook their heads.

"I say we make a stop to this!" Arthur said, raising his glass of orange juice.

"I agree, mate!" Bertie said in the crowd.

"We have to stop! We have to stand up for ourselves! We---"

"Arthur Weasley! Just _what _are you doing?" Molly's voice came through the crowd.

Everyone scrambled to get back to their seats. Arthur's face fell. He slowly turned to face Molly, who had a furious look upon her face.

"Good morning, Molly." Arthur spoke hesitantly.

Molly gave him a hard look and then stormed off.

Alice gave him a look too. "She was going to apologize, Arthur." 

She then ran off after Molly.

"Man, you ruined everything," Kingsley shook his head. 

Arthur threw a napkin at him.

* *

Molly didn't speak to Arthur all day. 

When dinnertime came, she even sat away from him. Emmeline and Alice went with her. Frank, Moody, Arthur and Kingsley were left alone.

"What is it with women?" Arthur asked, pouring ketchup over his meatloaf. "Why do they have to move in packs? I mean, one of them is upset and they all go eat away from me."

Frank ate his hamburger, chewing slowly. He swallowed and then said, "Well, maybe it's some kind of brain signal. I mean, think about it. They don't have to speak to each other, yet they know what the other person is thinking."

"Or maybe their bodies just function the same way at the same time," Moody said, taking a bite of scalloped potatoes.

"Is that why they go to the bathroom at the same time?" Kingsley asked.

They all shrugged. 

"I don't understand why Emmeline and Alice have to go with Molly. Are they mad at me too?" Arthur wondered, bemused.

"Maybe they just have to be together or else they will, like die without the pleasure of gossip or something." Kingsley said.

"Or maybe," came an astute voice, "we just have _feelings_ and _emotions_ for one another that when someone is upset, we try to comfort her rather than just leave her by herself."

They looked up to find Emmeline standing near Arthur.

"When did you get here?" Moody asked.

"What are you talking about? We don't have feelings?" Arthur asked.

"Hey, we have _plenty_ of emotion." Kingsley argued pointing to his heart.

"Like when? When you lose a Quiddich game?" Emmeline asked, her eyes sharp.

"Like wh---well, yeah." Kingsley said.

Emmeline gave a tut. "You men are so tactless!"

"What, Quiddich isn't important anymore?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, do you still like Molly?" Emmeline asked, ignoring Kingsley, who was staring avidly at Emmeline with an annoyed look on his face. 

"I don't know, does she like me?" Arthur asked.

"She wants to know if you still like her."

"How am I supposed to know if I still like her unless she likes me?"

Emmeline gave another tut. "Arthur, it's really very simple. Do you still have feelings for Molly Hattingfield?"

Behind her, Moody and Kingsley were discussing what a sad, sad world it would be without Quiddich and throwing Emmeline very dirty looks.

"I still like her if she likes me." 

Emmeline heaved a huge sigh, "Arthur, are you saying that you only like Molly because she liked you?"

"Well, yeah." Arthur replied, still a bit confused. "Isn't that how it works?"

"Oh Arthur!" said Emmeline in a sort of helpless voice. "You're lost, you really are."

"I am so lost," Frank's voice said across the table.

"Oh will you come off it!" Emmeline said sharply as Moody and Kingsley both made faces at Emmeline when they thought she wasn't looking. "You lot are so immature and insensitive! You don't really like Molly, you just liked her because she said she liked you!" Emmeline said to Arthur. "So if she doesn't like you anymore, you don't even care!"

"That is _not_ what I said!" Arthur replied. 

Emmeline gave a humph and then walked back to the other side of the Gryffindor table.

"Girls are so complicated!" he said staring as Emmeline sat back down and Molly, Alice and her were in deep discussion again.

"I'm really confused, I really am." Frank said. "What does you and Molly have to do with Alice not sitting with me at dinner?"

There was a pause. 

"And what does Quiddich have to do with the whole thing anyway?" Kingsley asked.


	11. ch 11 Owls and Makeups

__

FrickinEvilPoptart- I don't think that it matters how much you give someone, but just the significance of it. I'm sure your boyfriend appreciated your flower. : ) I'm glad you liked the chapter. The sequel of The Little Potter should be up later, but not soon.

__

Fantasyangel writer- Arthur might be a bit tactless, but he is just so darn cute! : D

__

Chipper1- I've never heard of Jenny Caroll. To tell you the truth, Harry Potter is the only fantasy story I read. I mostly read realistic fiction and series. However, I will try Jenny Caroll if I ever come across one of her books. : ) 

__

Isis Stormwing- I like your idea of creating equally when you get married. I'm a very big advocate of equally----not more of women's rights---but equally on both sides. I'm sorry if I'm not updating as much as I did during the summer. School takes up a lot of my time mostly. However, I'm definitely going to update every couple of weeks.

__

Windowseat Wonderer- I will concentrate on the Longbottoms in a few select chapters later, since they have very important roles, but this story is mostly about Arthur and Molly.

__

Harrypotter4ever- I know that the last chapter was a bit stereotypical of girls and guys, but I thought that would make it more funny. :D If anything bothers you, please let me know. I don't want to offend anyone. 

: (

__

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine- Arthur and Molly will go through fights and makeups like any couple does, but they will eventually find their way to the altar. :D They're my favorite HP couple.

__

Mandy of the Amoeba- This chapter is pretty cute too. I'm in love with cuteness, lol. 

__

Tanaqui- Thanks 

-

****

Chapter 11- Owls and Make-ups

"I am _not_ going to talk to her," Arthur said with a sense of pride. He and Frank were walking down to dinner after class. Frank had just been given extra homework by Professor Wortham for disrupting the class. 

"Do you miss her?" Frank asked, trying to jam his books into his bag.

"No," Arthur answered hesitantly. 

"Man, I don't know how you do it. If I didn't have Alice…" Frank trailed off as he saw Alice smiling and waving at him from the Gryffindor table.

Arthur gave a small sigh. He missed Molly. He really did. She was his first…and he loved her. He loved the way she smiled and the way she embraced him, warm and comforting. 

He slowly dragged his feet to the dinner table and sat down, having no appetite. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of unmistakable red.

It was Molly, coming down from the girls' dormitory, looking as fresh and adorable as ever…

Arthur averted his eyes and tried to concentrate on the golden plates on the table, not yet filled with food.

"Go make up with her," a voice hissed in his ear, making Arthur jump about a mile.

"Emmeline!" Arthur said, placing his hand over his heart.

"Go on!" Emmeline said, her arms crossed. "You've better!"

Arthur sat there, as Emmeline walked away, throwing dirty looks at him.

"Hello, mate," said Moody as he sat down next to Arthur. 

"What are you smiling about?" Arthur asked.

Moody whistled a little tune and didn't answer. He patted down his dark hair in a way that Arthur has never seen him do. "Say, what's for eating?"

Arthur saw Molly again, her locks of hair and pink lips chattering away.

"I'm going to do it!" Arthur said and then stood up.

"Go on!" Moody cheered him on, without the slightest idea what Arthur was about to do. 

"Right now, if I can't have her, then I might as well be a flobberworm." Arthur bravely marched up to Molly and tapped her shoulder.

"Hello Arthur," Molly said coolly before turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Arthur asked.

"Because." Molly answered simply. Her eyes sparkled again. She stood there, waiting.

"I'm sorry, Molly, can you forgive me?" Arthur asked. 'No beating around the bush.' He thought to himself.

"Finally!" Molly said with relish. She then took Arthur's hand and ran out of the Great Hall, to a corner of the corridor.

"I've missed you," Arthur admitted.

"So have I!" Molly answered. "Really, Arthur, I just…really…love you."

"I love you, Molly Hattingfield." Arthur said softly before they devoured each other with their lips.

Arthur was just about to get to the finer points of his relationship with Molly when a sharp voice shrieked, "_Weasley! Hattingfield!_"

Molly and Arthur both jumped as Wortham came storming over shaking her finger dangerously. 

"_Out!_ Get out and go to the Great Hall!" Professor Wortham said violently, her finger jabbing at them like a dangling sausage.

Arthur stared. 

"Come on," Molly said softly, taking Arthur's hand and going back to the Great Hall. Arthur loved the softness of her skin.

The plates were filled with food this time, as well as chatter and a couple of 7th years starting a chant of, "2 months until we're free! 2 months until we're free!"

Unless Arthur was imagining, he could've swore he saw Dumbledore give the chanters a small wink.

Molly started for the usual spot where their friends were, but Arthur stopped her and sat down at the opposite end.

"Let's sit here alone, shall we?" he asked.

Molly smiled, "Alright."

They spent the dinner talking with immense jubilance, sharing kisses in between, and laughing. 

"Arthur," said Molly. "What do you suppose happens to us after we graduate?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we…are we still together?"

"Of course!" Arthur answered bemused, stopping in the middle of his pot roast. "I thought we'll always be together."

"But we'll be far apart. You'll be working in the Ministry, and I'll find a job elsewhere maybe…"

"We can still see each other." Arthur replied. He took Molly's hands. "Molly, I've never felt this way about any other girl."

Molly smiled.

"I want you to meet my parents."

Molly's smile faded.

"Meet them?" Molly squeaked.

Arthur nodded. "You'll like them, they're really nice."

"B-but Arthur! We—I---I can't meet your parents!"

"Why not?"

"Because…well, why do I have to?"

"Because you're special to me, I want to introduce you." Arthur answered.

"Arthur, don't you think you're rushing things a bit too fast?" Molly asked. 

"You don't have to meet them right away, maybe this summer…"

"Do they know who I am?" Molly asked.

"Er….no," Arthur answered. "But I'll owl them. Molly, I love you. I really…sometimes, I think…" Arthur stopped. He was going to say 'I think we belong together', but perhaps that _was_ moving a little too fast. 

"Well, let's send our parents an owl tonight, and tell them about us first," Molly suggested.

"Whatever you want, Molly." Arthur replied, bending down to kiss her again.

"I love you," Molly said.

"I love you, too."

* *

It was near midnight before Molly and Arthur returned back to the Gryffindor common room. They had spent quite some time in the Prefects' bathroom and quietly, with Molly giggling, sneaked back to bed.

"I love you," Arthur said before returning to his dormitory, kissing Molly one last time.

Molly, smiling, danced her way to the girls' dormitory, feeling exuberant. 

"I wonder…" Molly said softly to herself when she crawled into bed. "If my name was Molly Weasley…"

* *

__

Dear Mum (and Dad),

Surprise. Well, sort of. I'm just letting you two know that I have a girlfriend and she's pretty special to me. Her name is Molly Hattingfield. She's the daughter of Rosemary and Theodore Hattingfield, you know, the guy that practically owns Gringotts. Anyway, I was wondering if it was okay for her to come home with me during the summer so you guys can meet her. 

Your son,

Arthur

PS: She has red hair too. 

Arthur folded up his letter and tied it on to his speedy owl, Errol. Errol nipped Arthur's hand affectionately before taking off. Then, Arthur climbed back into bed and thought about Molly, unable to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Molly Hattingfield was doing the same in her dormitory. She carefully dipped her quill in ink before starting.

__

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you doing? I hope you two are having a good time because I am. I meet a boy named Arthur Weasley here this year. Actually, I've known him for a couple of years, but this year, he and I have started going out. He's really cute and funny and has a weird obsession with Muggles.

Molly paused. Should she have mentioned that? Oh well, it's no biggie.

__

Anyway, would you like to meet him sometime? He's really sweet and I know you two will love him. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. I think I love him.

Love,

Molly

PS: He has red hair too.


	12. ch 12 The Current State of Matters

A/N: Terribly sorry about the long wait. School completely takes up 90% of my time. I was on vacation during the winter holidays so I couldn't update then. HOWEVER, I PROMISE this story is not going to be forgotten. Besides, during the summer, I'll definitely update more regularly. 

****

Chapter 12- The Current State of Matters

"Okay," said Molly in a hushed voice. "You have to go now."

"Why?" Arthur replied.

"Because someone's going to come soon. You leave, and I'll leave a bit after you."

"No…just a little more time…"

"No, Arthur."

"Molly…" Arthur's voice become pleading.

"Someone's going to catch us!"

"No one's going to be walking around in the prefects' bathroom in the dead of the night."

"Hmm…maybe someone will. I don't know, perhaps a _prefect_?" Molly hissed. 

"_Mol-ly…_" 

"No! Now go, hurry up." 

Arthur got up and fully clothed, walked around the bathroom.

"Go!" Molly said. She pulled on her sweater.

"I don't know, Molly, I mean, why don't we just stay here the rest of the night?"

"I'm going to kill you Arthur Weasley!" Molly said for the first, but not the last time of her life. 

"Okay, fine, fine…"

"Hey! Who's here?" A voice sounded into the prefects' bathroom.

Arthur and Molly froze.

Footsteps approached and then Arthur and Molly ran smack into Kingsley.

"_Ahhh!_" Kingsley screamed, pointing at them.

"_Ahhh!_" Arthur screamed, trying to hide Molly behind his back.

"You two were _doing it!_" Kingsley accused.

"Go away!" Arthur said.

"_Merlin's Beard!_"

"Kingsley! GO AWAY!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Kingsley!" Molly said, tripping over Arthur's foot.

"You're not even a prefect!" 

"Shhhhh!" Arthur said all of the sudden. 

"What?" Molly said alarmed.

The three of them stopped speaking. Kingsley was still looking at Arthur in a mixture of bewilderment and awe.

Footsteps walked outside of the bathroom and then down the hallway and disappeared.

"How long have you been doing it?" Kingsley asked.

"Go away," replied Arthur.

"Is it your first time?"

"Go away."

"Here, I thought I was going to catch Malfoy and Narcissa, but nooooo…I had to find you two lovebirds---"

"Okay Kingsley," Molly interrupted harshly. "This is what you are going to do. You are going to pretend that _you never saw this_ and erase it from your mind."

Kingsley gave a doubtful snort.

"Goodbye, Kingsley, and keep your big mouth shut." Molly took Arthur's hand and headed for the door.

"Arthur and Molly, sitting in the tree…D-O-I-N-G-I-T…" Kingsley sang.

* *

"My owl is back!" Molly said jubilantly, eagerly opening up her letter at the breakfast table. 

She retrieved her letter, swallowed some bacon, and then read it.

__

My dear Molly,

It was wonderful to receive an owl from you. I count the days for you to return home! I also want to discuss some very important issues with you now that you are almost a woman. 

Honey, you know that your mother and I love you, but you must understand that it is not in your best interest to be fooling around with boys like Arthur Weasley. He might be a very nice boy with a caring heart, but Molly, you're almost eighteen now, and must think of your future in relationships. This isn't all fun and games and you must start dating wisely because it might affect your future.

Molly, dear, we Hattingfields run the Gringotts bank and have a reputation! If you are to choose a boy, then may I suggest Kingsley Shacklebolt or David Connerly? I know their fathers very well and they are both respectable young men. 

Arthur's family owns a shoe shop and if you were to become seriously involved with him, then there are many hardships to endure. 

Molly, you know that I love you and you are my only child, but I ask you to please follow my advice and tell Arthur you just want to be friends.

Love,

Dad

Molly stared at this letter and then tore it up into tiny little pieces.

"Molly, what did it say?" Alice asked, gently, fearful for Molly's temper.

"I hate him!" Molly cried and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What happened?" Emmeline asked.

"Her father owled her. The news wasn't too pleasant I guess." Alice said slowly.

"Oh," Emmeline replied. "What was the news about?"

"Her relationship with Arthur, but I don't know what for sure."

"Arthur? He's a nice guy, is her dad overprotective?"

"Maybe." Alice answered, feeling a little confused.

"A month until graduation!" a cheerful voice broke through. Kingsley Shacklebolt strolled up to the two girls and messed with Emmeline's hair.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Kingsley asked them.

"I'm going to get a job." Alice replied. 

"Oh, so am I!" Emmeline exclaimed. Alice let out a startled gasp.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked, excited. "Where?"

"Maybe at the Ministry---"

"Oooh!" Alice gave a squeal. "So am I!"

"Ahhh!" Emmeline gave a shriek. "Are you _serious?"_

"_Are you serious?_"

"Yes!"

"Or maybe at the bank…" Alice pondered.

"Ahhhh!" Emmeline gave another shriek. "So am I!"

"Ohmigod!" 

"_Ohmigod!_"

Kingsley stared. He had actually come to ask Emmeline if she wanted to go kangeroo sight seeing with her in July, but she was too busy hyperventilating with Alice, so he decided to wait.

* *

Arthur Weasley found Molly sitting in the library reading a book. They were graduating soon, and didn't have much work. They already took their N.E.W.T. exams and the teachers have all basically let the 7th years loose. Except for Professor Wortham. She insisted on piling on extra homework because she was as Kingsley put it, "A student torturer who loves to make our lives miserable in the rain."

"Molly?" Arthur said cheerfully. He was holding his letter from his parents to show her.

"Yes?" Molly looked up to him. She was calmer now, but still very upset with her father.

"Did your parents reply?" He said smiling.

"Er….did yours?"

"Yup." Arthur gave Molly the letter. "Read this."

Molly opened up the parchment and read,

__

Dear Arthur,

What wonderful news! Your father and I are so excited for you. I can't wait to meet Molly as soon as possible. It sounds as if you two are in a very serious relationship. How about you have her come to dinner with us when the Hogwarts Train arrives at the end of the school year? I'll make something special. 

Love,

Mom 

Reading this letter made Molly felt even more depressed. 

"What's wrong, Molly? My mother's really nice, I promise." Arthur said.

"Yes, I can tell." Molly answered. "Arthur," she looked up at him and tried to concentrate on his freckles. "I don't think---well---I don't think you'll be able to meet my parents any time soon."

Arthur paused. "Why?" 

"Because, well, they are very….well, it'll just take a bit of time for them to get used to the idea that I'm in a serious relationship."

"That's okay, I'll wait." Arthur replied. 

Molly gave a small sigh. "Arthur, I love you, I really do, but I don't know."

"Don't know about what? Our marriage?" Arthur asked, then caught himself. "Oops."

"Arthur!" Molly said, surprised.

"Sorry!" Arthur said, "That was unexpected! I swear!"

They stared at each other for a few minutes.   


"Arthur, my father doesn't want me to date you." Molly said quickly. 

There was a stunned silence.

"But why?" Arthur asked, bemused. "I'm…I'm not a bad person."

"I know you're not." Molly replied, feeling sorrier by the minute. "It's just that…my dad, he's very…materialistic sometimes."

Comprehension dawned on Arthur. "I see." He replied, his voice a bit cold.

"Arthur…" Molly began.

"No, it's alright really. I should've seen it coming." Arthur replied bitterly.

"It's not like that…"

"Poor Arthur Weasley. He has no money. How can _he_ date someone like Molly Hattingfield?" Arthur went on.

"Don't think about it like that!" Molly said.

"Well, what am I supposed to think?! Your father thinks I'm just some poor kid who shouldn't be going out with a girl who's _better class_."

"He didn't say that!"

"Oh yeah? Well what did he say?" Arthur challenged.

Molly fell silent.

"Yeah, that's right. That's exactly what he said." Arthur fumed and then stormed out of the room.

* *

Arthur sat in his dormitory, looking at a little ring he had in a black velvet box. He had sold practically everything he had owned, even his broomstick, to buy it. He had even written to his brother Percy to borrow some gold to buy the ring. It was a beautiful ring with a diamond in the center and sapphires surrounding the stone.

He had pawned in his Muggle books and his devices. He had gone to Hogsmeade last weekend to apply for a job at the bookstore. He needed to work to pay back his brother. 

__

'I'm so stupid,' Arthur thought to himself. _'Of course I love her! But now I know that she's too good for me. Why didn't I see that coming? Why didn't I see the differences in our families?'_

Arthur sighed and laid back on his pillow. 'Molly is everything I love and even more. If she won't marry me I guess I'll go and be a Muggle. That won't be too bad.' 

Arthur looked at his calendar. There were exactly 3 weeks and 4 days until graduation. He had planned to propose sometime this summer, after Molly had met his parents and vice versa. They were a little young, but Arthur didn't want to wait too long. What if someone else comes along and decides to win Molly over? Nope, better not let her go. She's the one he wanted. And besides, a lot of Hogwarts students get married the summer after graduation. He knew that Frank and Alice would marry soon.

Arthur closed the velvet box and placed it in his clothes drawer. Then, he picked up a Quiddich magazine and began to read. He wanted to take his mind off of the current state of matters. 


	13. ch 13 Graduation

**A/N: **Molly's last name in this story will remain Hattingfield because when I started this story I didn't know her last name was Prewett. Sorry!

**Chapter 13- Graduation**

Kingsley was bouncing around in the Gryffindor common room humming the Hogwarts' Graduation Theme.

"…and off they go to the wizard world…off they go! Ooooh! How Hogwarts' students have come so far, and off they go to the wizard---"

"Kingsley, will you shut up?" Emmeline asked, crossed. She was packing the last of her belongings in a trunk, but couldn't find her copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7.

Frank suddenly burst into the room, "I got it!"

The rest all looked up with interest.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I got accepted by the Ministry to train to be an Auror! My scores are all good and they're going to assign me a trainer and then I'll take the test in a few months!"

"Hurrah!" Kingsley cheered. "I should get my letter any day now about that too."

"You'll get it Kingsley," Emmeline said, encouragingly.

They all gave three cheers for Frank.

--------

"And it is with my great pleasure to present to you, the graduating class of 1965!" Dumbledore finished to a tremendous applause. The Great Hall had been set up to the ceremony and proud parents were taking pictures everywhere.

Molly hugged Arthur. "I can't believe we finished!" she exclaimed.

"How is my little Molly?" a deep voice came over.

"Dad!" Molly greeted, surprised. "Er…this is Arthur."

She dragged the nervous Arthur over.

"H-hello," Arthur said, then added, "Sir."

"Good evening," Mr. Hattingfield greeted politely. "Molly, I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Connerly and their son David. They have invited us over to dinner tonight to celebrate your achievement."

Molly shook hands with them. Mr. Hattingfield led Molly away (rather quickly) with the Connerlys.

Arthur remained there, transfixed. A minute later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came over to their son with Percy Weasley.

"Hello, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley beamed and kissed him.

"Hello, Mum." Arthur greeted.

"Hey, little bro," Percy grinned as he shook his brother's hand. "Good going!"

"Where's this Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Yes, we've been expecting her for dinner after we get back!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Er…I think she may have plans with her own family already." Arthur replied, trying to keep his voice casual.

"Oh, I see." His mother answered cheerfully. "Well, I suppose they are very happy for their daughter. We'll have her over some other time then!"

Arthur stole a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Molly leaving with her parents and the Connerlys. She was looking at him and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

------

Arthur's first week of summer wasn't too eventful. Kingsley came over often to play quiddich, but Arthur hadn't heard from Molly at all. He sent her an owl everyday. At first, he was casual in asking her about her summer and if she would like to get together. After seven owls sent with no reply, Arthur began to feel extremely gloomy.

Many miles away, a fight erupted in the Hattingfield manor.

"I _forbid _you to communicate with that Weasley boy!" Mr. Hattingfield shouted.

"You don't understand! Arthur and I are not just friends and this is not just a fling!" Molly screamed.

"I'm telling you, Molly. You are my only daughter and I refuse to let you settle for such low standards!" Mr. Hattingfield stormed out of the room, slamming the door. A minute later, Molly heard a _crack!_ and knew he had Disapparated somewhere else.

Mrs. Hattingfield came into Molly's room.

"Now, dear." Mrs. Hattingfield said softly. "Wipe away those tears. You must know that your father means well."

"I-I just want to be with Arthur."

Mrs. Hattingfield nodded and kissed Molly on top of her head. She sighed.

"You know that your hormones can be tricky, Molly."

"You don't understand!" Molly flung back. "Arthur and I want to get married!"

Mrs. Hattingfield looked shocked and then replied sharply, "Now, Molly. You must realize that your relationships have to be serious. You have to look out for your future and your family. How is Arthur going to provide for you? I encourage you to end your relationship with him immediately before you hurt his feelings."

"But mother----!"

"Molly!" Mrs. Hattingfield interrupted. "Do you really think the two of you will be happy if you cannot even support yourselves?" Then she lowered her voice. "Molly Hattingfield, your father and I are both serious when we say for you to end it right now. You don't know how serious we are, Molly. Arthur Weasley is not the boy for you and I think, deep down, you know it."


End file.
